The Dragon's Bride PL
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Dramione, alternatywa. Streszczenie Autorki: Po balu na zakończenie siódmej klasy Hermiona i Draco budzą się w mugolskim hotelu nadzy, skacowani i wytatuowani. Tak się składa, że są również małżeństwem. Muszą więc znaleźć jak najszybciej sposób na rozwiązanie tego horrendalnego problemu.
1. Chapter 1

.

**The Dragon's Bride**

**by Rizzle**

Zgoda Autorki na tlumaczenie: JEST

**o0o**

**0o0o0**

**o0o0o0o**

Od tłumaczki słów kilka.

Jeśli nie znasz tej historii, koniecznie przeczytaj ostrzeżenia! (A jeśli nie masz 18 lat, najlepiej w ogóle opuść stronę.)

Ostrzeżenia odnośnie rozdziału 1.

Erotyka. Graficzne opisy. Quasi-gwałt (dub-con). Niecenzuralne słownictwo.

Ostrzeżenia odnośnie całości.

Koło kanonu toto nawet nie leżało. Tekst został napisany w odpowiedzi na prompta, stąd pewne rozwiązania fabularne. Szczegóły w profilu Autorki.

Graficzne opisy będą się raz na jakiś czas pojawiać, takoż bluzgi i przemoc.

Tytuł pozostaje nieprzetłumaczony, ponieważ nie znajduję dobrego odpowiednika w rodzimej mowie. Konia z rzędem temu, kto to zrobi : )

Postaci i inne rozpoznawalne miejsca, obiekty itd. rzecz jasna należą do J. K. Rowling.

**o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0**

**o0o**

**The Dragon's Bride by Rizzle**

**o0o0o0o**

**Tłumaczenie: Kitsune1978**

**o0o0o0o**

**Beta: MaggieTheCat**

**o0o**

**0o0o0**

**o0o0o0o**

**ROZDZIAŁ ****1.**

Sobotni poranek...

o0o0o0o

**Draco**

[Siódma rano]

_Au. Rety. Kolejne dwa au._

_To już razem trzy._

_Gdzie ja do cholery jestem? I czemu moja głowa boli tak, jakby przez całą noc skakały po niej dwa napalone hipogryfy?_

_Argh. Nie. Za dużo pytań naraz. Lepiej to przespać._

_Znów się upiłem._

_Najwyraźniej._

[Ósma rano]

_Nie! Głupi mózg. Śpij dalej._

_Słońce prześwieca przez zasłony. To dobrze. Znaczy jestem w pomieszczeniu. Ostatnio zasnąłem w rynsztoku. Smród nie dał się zmyć przez kilka dni. To było paskudne._

_Muszę się wysikać. Ale jeszcze bardziej muszę się wyspać._

_Takie osobliwie przyjemne ciepło... Pościel pachnie jak różana herbata z wanilią... i coś jeszcze._

_Miło._

_Grzeczny mózg. Gaś światło._

o0o0o0o

**Hermiona.**

[Ósma trzydzieści rano]

_Matko Przenajświętsza. Ale mnie boli. Wszędzie._

_Powieki skleiły mi się na amen._

_Śpij._

_Sekcja i analiza później._

_Ach. Grzeczny mózg._

[Dziesiąta trzydzieści]

_Wody._

_Ktoś. Ktokolwiek._

_Życie za szklankę wody._

_Głowa mnie boli, stawy mam zesztywniałe, nogi jak galareta._

_Taka jestem straszliwie obolała... W miejscach, które nie powinny tak boleć..._

_Boże. Pamiętam._

_Bal z okazji ukończenia szkoły..._

o0o0o0o

Draco obudził się pierwszy.

Podparł się na łokciach i otworzył przekrwione, załzawione szare oczy. Mrugnął parę razy i oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, próbując zwilżyć usta. Z równym powodzeniem mógłby nawadniać pustynię. Trzeba wprawdzie przyznać, że budzenie się z takim potężnym kacem nie było dla niego nowością. W końcu miał osiemnaście lat, był przystojny, popularny i dysponował dość znacznymi sumami pieniędzy, które mógł wydać we wszystkich najlepszych lokalach w Anglii (i dwóch lub trzech we Francji), nie mówiąc już o tym, że w każdym z nich miał własny stolik. Nic więc dziwnego, że wielokrotnie zawierał znajomość z paskudnym uczuciem ociężałości, sygnalizującym kaca.

W tej właśnie chwili Ślizgon poczynił trzy zaskakujące odkrycia.

Po pierwsze, był w pokoju hotelowym, niespecjalnie zresztą pięknym. Zasłony, na szczęście zaciągnięte, miały odcień jaskrawej zieleni. Dywan był ohydnie brązowy i kudłaty, a umeblowanie zrobione z plastiku, sklejki i jakiegoś metalu.

Po drugie, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że w pokoju panował totalny chaos. W kącie leżało wywrócone krzesło z przetrąconą nogą, która kołysała się powoli w rytm obrotów przedpotopowego, zakurzonego wiatraka zwisającego z sufitu. Na toaletce spoczywała pusta butelka Ognistej Whisky Ogdena. Jej zawartość wylała się na dywan, na którym widniała duża, mokra plama. Wszędzie leżały porozrzucane ubrania, co wyglądało jak efekt jakiejś szalonej masakry pralniczej. Oficjalna szata, którą miał na sobie ubiegłego wieczoru, leżała porzucona w kącie. Srebrno-zielona odznaka Slytherinu przebłyskiwała w fałdach pomiętej tkaniny.

Były tam również inne części odzieży - nie jego, jak Draco stwierdził ze wzniesioną brwią. W nogach łóżka zwisała bezładnie granatowa szata, wywrócona na lewą stronę. Koronkowy stanik brzoskwiniowej barwy wisiał na klamce drzwi do łazienki. Jego własne majtki były ciekawie udrapowane na przekrzywionym abażurze nocnej lampki.

_Cóż, __i__nspekcja zakończona_, pomyślał Draco, opadając na poduszkę. Wprawdzie czuł, że w głowie ma parę funtów stopionego ołowiu, ale rżnięcie to zawsze rżnięcie. Dla zdrowego, młodego czarodzieja fakt, że miał okazję się pieprzyć, zawsze był powodem do radości - a przynajmniej w takim złudnym przekonaniu pozostawał Malfoy do chwili, w której wreszcie odwrócił głowę w kierunku szczęśliwej odbiorczyni swoich niezbyt trzeźwych zalotów, czyniąc tym samym Odkrycie Numer Trzy.

_Do. Ciężkiej. Cholery._

Na łóżku, zwinięta w kłębek, pogrążona w głębokim śnie i zdecydowanie naga, leżała obok niego niezłomna prefekt naczelna Hogwartu, rozdawczyni srogich spojrzeń i nieustannych ostrzeżeń, obrończyni przepracowanych skrzatów domowych na całym świecie, jedna z niewielu uczennic, które nigdy nie miały szlabanu - Hermiona Granger.

Ponadto, kiedy rozsądek Draco powrócił z grubsza na swoje miejsce, chłopak zauważył, że ręka Granger spoczywała na jego równie nagim udzie w nadzwyczaj poufałym geście.

Aż do tej chwili Malfoy junior miał siebie za obeznanego w świecie młodego człowieka. Zabawa, flirty i inne bardzo przyjemne pozaszkolne rozrywki nie były mu w żadnym przypadku obce. Jednak obecna sytuacja wprawiła go w stan permanentnego zdumienia na dobre pięć minut.

Dopiero kiedy jarmarczny złoty zegar na ścianie wskazał godzinę dziesiątą czterdzieści, Draco zdołał w pełni przyswoić sobie paskudny fakt, że dopiero co przespał się ze swoją koleżanką, która tak jak on właśnie ukończyła Hogwart. Nie chodziło zresztą o zwyczajny seks. Sądząc po wyglądzie pokoju, po prostu zdarli z siebie ubrania.

Ślizgon zignorował nagłe, opóźnione przebudzenie dolnej części swojej anatomii oraz wszelkie procesy logicznego myślenia i obrzucił śpiącą dziewczynę spojrzeniem pełnym niemal bezbożnej fascynacji.

Granger leżała na boku, przodem do niego, śpiąc twardo jak zapaśnik po wygranych zawodach. Długie, splątane włosy koloru burgunda częściowo zasłaniały jej twarz. Wokół nóg miała owinięte prześcieradło, a kołdrę zwinęła sobie pod głową. Wyglądało na to, że zagarnęła dla siebie większość pościeli, podczas gdy Draco zaanektował tylko poduszkę.

Na pomalowane paznokcie Merlina! Jeśli tylko się wyda, że przeleciał tę urodzoną wśród mugoli zmorę Hogwartu, Ślizgoni obrzucą go zgniłymi jajami, jak tylko przestąpi próg szkoły. Owszem, bal na zakończenie roku szkolnego już się odbył, ale do oficjalnego końca semestru pozostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie.

_Być może jednak __zerżnięcie__ Granger nie __jest__ w ostatecznym rozrachunku takie złe,_ pomyślał Draco. Mógł potraktować to jako ostateczną rozgrywkę, w której nieznośna, wszystkowiedząca dziewucha straciła ładnych parę punktów, kiedy wspiął się na jej wysoki, nieskazitelnie biały piedestał i zauroczył ją na tyle, by dostać przepustkę do starannie strzeżonych, perłowych wrót.

Gdyby tylko, cholera, mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak do tego doszło.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy mu przypadkiem kaktus na dłoni nie wyrośnie. Owszem, Granger nie była poczwarą. Już w czwartej klasie mógł to zauważyć każdy chłopak w Hogwarcie, który nie zabawiał się z kolegą z dormitorium w „gdzie chowamy kij od miotły". Dziewczyna była dość atrakcyjna, ale - poza fatalnym zbiegiem okoliczności, dzięki któremu urodziła się szlamą - Granger miała najbardziej wkurzającą, odstręczającą osobowość, jaką mogła zostać obdarzona istota ludzka.

Oboje uczęszczali do szkoły koedukacyjnej, co naturalnym następstwem rzeczy oznaczało, że powietrze w dormitoriach, klasach i korytarzach gęstniało od nieprzyzwoitych nastoletnich rojeń. Draco nie zaprzeczał, że były takie chwile, kiedy rozważał następującą ewentualność: przewiesić Granger nad kociołkiem po lekcji eliksirów i zerżnąć ją porządnie tak, żeby przestała wreszcie zadzierać nosa. Oczywiście nigdy nie planował pójść dalej, niż tylko to sobie wyobrażać. Poza tym, że Granger była harpią, najprawdopodobniej by go wykastrowała, gdyby ośmielił się chociaż o nią otrzeć w zatłoczonym korytarzu. Fajnie było na nią popatrzeć, ale nie była warta _tego_.

A jednak mimo wszystko się z nim przespała i jeśli tylko nie odegrał tutaj istotnej roli potężny _Imperius_, to można było stwierdzić, że zdjęła swoje wykrochmalone na sztywno figi całkiem chętnie. Część jego osoby chciała jak najszybciej się deportować i szczegółowo opowiedzieć kumplom o skandalicznej eskapadzie... Jednak inna jego część zaczynała sobie przypominać.

Wraz z przymglonymi wspomnieniami napłynęło podniecenie. Ocean podniecenia.

Draco był boleśnie świadom, że skutki libacji jeszcze nie do końca ustały. Wciąż był lekko pijany i na to zwalił całą winę, gdy kładł rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny, pragnąc przypomnieć sobie coś więcej o chwilach, w których dotykał złotawej, lekko piegowatej skóry. Granger przytuliła się do niego mocniej, a jej uchylone wargi otarły się o jego obojczyk. Westchnęła we śnie, a Draco poczuł, jak krew mu się burzy. Jego sterczący członek drgnął, domagając się uwagi, jak zresztą prawie każdego ranka.

Cofnął rękę najostrożniej, jak się dało, i ujął obolałego fiuta w dłoń. Jeden płynny ruch złagodził napięcie w jądrach. Kolejny je zintensyfikował. Skóra na całej długości go piekła, była poobcierana i nadwrażliwa. Nawet gdyby chciał myśleć inaczej, sygnały płynące z jego ciała były aż nadto wyraźne.

Pieprzyli się i to z całą pewnością więcej niż raz.

Granger wydała senny dźwięk protestu, kiedy się odsunął. Mamrocząc coś bez przerwy (jak na szlamę przystało, zrzędziła nawet we śnie), zarzuciła nogę na jego uda, ocierając się brzuchem o jego skórę.

W tym momencie dobrze wychowany, szanujący się młody czarodziej postanowiłby z pewnością być dżentelmenem i obudzić dziewczynę. Draco jednak był draniem i wiedział o tym. Z narastającym uczuciem niecierpliwego oczekiwania ostrożnie przesunął się w dół, przytrzymując jej nogę w górze. Nie była to szczególnie wygodna pozycja do snu, ale Granger się nie obudziła, mimo że zaczęła wydawać ciche odgłosy niezadowolenia.

Draco czuł, jakby każdy jej ciepły, wilgotny oddech palił mu skórę. Przestało się już liczyć to, kim byli i gdzie się znaleźli. Nie miało znaczenia, że przez prawie siedem lat uważał ją za nieznośną i odpychającą. Ważne było tylko to, że dziewczyna była miękka i ciepła, a jego pewna zupełnie nielogiczna część ciała gwałtownie domagała się powtórki. Draco położył jej rękę na pośladkach, przysuwając jej biodra bliżej, i tytułem wstępu dotknął członkiem jej podbrzusza.

Skóra Granger była chłodna i niesamowicie miękka. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła sennie brwi i zacisnęła lekko usta. Rozluźnioną prawą rękę wciąż trzymała na wysokości twarzy, z wnętrzem dłoni skierowanym do góry i lekko skulonymi palcami. Nadawało jej to niewinny wygląd, który tylko podsycił jego podniecenie.

_Cipka to__ zawsze__ cipka_, powiedział sobie Ślizgon, a sądząc po stanie jego genitaliów, ta była naprawdę niezła.

Jego manipulacje spowodowały, że prześcieradło zsunęło się niżej i po raz pierwszy na trzeźwo Draco mógł zobaczyć jej piersi. Nie były niestety tej wielkości, na jaką by miał ochotę. Szczerze mówiąc, to były okropnie małe.

Chłopak częściowo tylko zdawał sobie sprawę z cichego dokuczliwego głosiku w tyle głowy, który od jakiegoś czasu krzyczał do niego: „Hej! Gapisz się na sutki Granger!"

_O, mój zdrowy rozsądek. Witam ponownie. Gdzie byłeś sześć godzin temu?_

Draco ujął prawą pierś dziewczyny, ścisnął ją lekko i obserwował, jak różowe brodawki nagle stwardniały i pociemniały. Kiedy poprzednio zbyt gwałtownie zmienił pozycję z siedzącej na leżącą, krew uderzyła mu do głowy i teraz czuł narastające mdłości. Przez chwilę myślał, że zwymiotuje. W ustach miał ohydny smak papierosowego dymu i starych skarpetek, co tylko pogarszało jego stan. Nie namyślając się zbytnio, zamknął oczy i zanurzył twarz we włosach Granger, głęboko wdychając jej zapach. Imał się czegokolwiek, co odwróciłoby jego myśli od niebezpiecznego ściskania w żołądku.

Znów poczuł cudowny aromat wanilii i płatków róż. Pod spodem unosił się lekki zapach potu i nieomylna, piżmowa woń seksu. Pokrzepiło go to na tyle, że podciągnął jej nogę wyżej i sięgnął ręką w dół, celując członkiem pomiędzy jej uda. Już wcześniej, kiedy sam się dotykał, zaczęło go ogarniać znajome, cudowne uczucie, lecz dopiero muśnięcie wilgotnych kędziorków pomiędzy nogami Granger posłało go niemal na krawędź rozkoszy.

Była już gotowa, mokra zarówno od swoich soków, jak i od czegoś, co - jak Draco przypuszczał - było niewątpliwie jego własnym wkładem w całą sprawę. Stwierdził, że każdy element układanki działał na jego korzyść, kiedy, nie napotykając żadnego oporu, wślizgnął się w centrum promieniującego od niej gorąca.

A ona wciąż spała.

Chłopak zajęczał cicho, a jego oczy wywróciły się białkami do góry. Wszystkie idiotyczne, chamskie określenia na temat płci żeńskiej, które kiedykolwiek słyszał, przelatywały mu przez głowę. Granger była taka nabrzmiała i ciasna. Jedwabista, dopasowana, zaciśnięta. Pchnięcie, tarcie, ssanie. Cipka.

Wszystko tak idealnie pasowało.

W jego głowie pojawiły się przebłyski wspomnień. Stłumiony śmiech Granger, którym wybuchła w jego pierś, kiedy w pośpiechu opuszczali Wielką Salę i szli ścieżką w stronę Hogsmeade. Dziewczyna nazwała go sfanatyzowanym marnotrawstwem czarodziejskiego talentu i odepchnęła go. Jakieś niewyraźne, zamglone cienie. Uczucie triumfu, kiedy odwzajemniła jego pocałunek. Dreszcz oczekiwania.

Pyknięcie towarzyszące teleportacji. Nikłe uczucie zagrożenia, stłumione przez podniecenie.

Jedno wspomnienie, szczególnie wyraźne, wypłynęło na powierzchnię jego świadomości - Granger dosiadająca okrakiem krzesła, które teraz leżało połamane w kącie. Jej głowa unosiła się płynnie w górę i w dół, a on trzymał dłonie w jej włosach, kierując jej ruchami bardziej delikatnie, niż gdy robił to z innymi partnerkami.

Ten konkretny obraz sprawił, że Draco stracił nad sobą kontrolę i pchnął tak silnie, że dziewczyna przesunęła się na łóżku.

- Au - szepnęła ochryple, marszcząc czoło. Oblizała wargi w taki sam sposób, jak Draco zrobił to przed chwilą. Widać było, że jej gałki oczne gwałtownie poruszają się pod powiekami.

Obserwując uważnie jej twarz, Draco pchnął ponownie.

- Uchnn.

Zmarszczki na jej czole pogłębiły się. Najwyraźniej się budziła.

Z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu, o którym wolał teraz nie myśleć, w głowie rozbrzmiał mu głos matki.

_Te wszystkie flirty z młodymi, ślicznymi czarownicami kiedyś ustaną__ -_ oznajmiła Narcyza Malfoy zeszłego lata - _kiedy znajdziesz sobie partnerkę o odpowiedniej reputacji._

_Zatem miejmy już za sobą pierwszą część_, postanowił Draco, ignorując pierwsze fale potężnego bólu głowy. Przewrócił Granger na plecy, wchodząc w nią jeszcze głębiej.

Wymagało to jego całej siły woli, by nie opadł na nią, nie zakrył jej ust ręką i nie posuwał jej, dopóki by nie wybuchnął. Czuł, jakby mięśnie ramion zmieniły mu się w galaretę i drżały gwałtownie, kiedy się na nich opierał.

Dziewczyna była tak cudownie, rozkosznie gorąca i jedwabista, jakby tysiące miękkich nici ciasno oplatały jego członek na całej długości, rozluźniając się i zacieśniając ponownie. Zostawić to byłoby hańbą. Wyjść z niej byłoby przestępstwem. Był przecież tylko mężczyzną, bezsilnym niewolnikiem odwiecznych rytuałów godowych.

Co jednak weszło, musi znowu wyjść i... O kurwa, jakie to było wspaniałe uczucie.

Był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby pchać głęboko i rytmicznie. Jego ruchy były niezgrabne, ale co z tego, skoro nieuchronnie ogarniała go najwyższa błogość. Jeszcze dwa pchnięcia i było po wszystkim.

Draco z całej siły przygryzł dolną wargę i wytrysnął w dziewczynę.

W tym właśnie momencie Hermiona Granger otworzyła oczy.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ ****2****.**

- Spływaj! - wychrypiała Granger. Oczy miała tak szeroko rozwarte, że Draco widział małe złote plamki rozsiane na tęczówkach.

- Chyba właśnie to zrobiłem - odparł Ślizgon i gdyby nie to, że brakowało mu ochoty i energii, by silić się na wielką uprzejmość, pewnie palnąłby się w czoło za brak taktu.

Ogarniała go nieodparta senność, której zawsze doświadczał po seksie, i nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny ikry, by wdawać się w słowne potyczki z rozwścieczoną Hermioną Granger. Może byłaby tak miła i poszła spać... na godzinę lub dwie?

Leżała pod nim sztywno jak gliniana kukła, na której ćwiczyli zaklęcie reanimacyjne w szkole. Zachęcająca miękkość znikła, pozostało tylko ciepło. Na policzkach miała wiele mówiący rumieniec, który sprawiał wrażenie, że dziewczyna zaraz ulegnie samospaleniu.

- Złaź ze mnie. _Ale już!_ - rozkazała Granger, tym razem z większym naciskiem. Spojrzenie spetryfikowanego skrzata znikło, zastąpione przez znajome sztyletowanie wzrokiem, które uprawiała jako prefekt naczelny.

Draco westchnął. _Czemu nie._

Czuł, jak wbijała mu paznokcie w ramiona. Na to też mógłby narzekać, ale zdobył się tylko na zirytowany grymas.

Dziewczyna może i była jędzą, ale cholernie dobrą w łóżku. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zmęczony po całonocnej sesji. Czuł, że jego męskość w szybkim tempie wiotczeje, aczkolwiek Granger zaczęła wić się pod nim i skręcać tak gwałtownie, że i tak dostarczała mu sporej dawki wszelkiego rodzaju przyjemnych odczuć.

Przeklinając w duszy, spełnił jej polecenie. Przetoczył się na bok i ciężko opadł na materac.

Właściwie to należało się jej chyba jakieś wyjaśnienie. Problem tkwił jednak w tym, że Malfoy nie miał bladego pojęcia, co zaszło od chwili, gdy razem wyszli z balu, do momentu, gdy obudził się z kacem i potężnym wzwodem. Poza kilkoma przebłyskami czegoś, co bez najmniejszych wątpliwości kwalifikowało się do kategorii pierwszorzędnego bzykania, całą resztę pokrywała mgła alkoholowego zamroczenia. Najwidoczniej wszystkie te chwile, kiedy z Goyle'em i innymi Ślizgonami eksperymentował nad wytrzymałością ludzkiego ciała na alkohol, zakończyły się śmiercią sporej ilości jego komórek mózgowych.

Draco nie znosił stanu, kiedy nie mógł sobie czegoś przypomnieć. To powodowało zbytnią niepewność.

- Granger, w zasadzie to nie spodziewam się, że... - zaczął, ale mówił sam do siebie. W drzwiach do łazienki mignęła tylko bosa stopa, po czym rzeczone drzwi zatrzaśnięto z taką siłą, że zatrzęsły się obrzydliwe żaluzje po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Kilka sekund później ze środka wychynęła ręka, uchwyciła wiszący na klamce stanik i wciągnęła go do środka, po czym drzwi trzasnęły z taką samą siłą jak wcześniej.

Draco, niezbyt tym przejęty, naciągnął na siebie zmięte, przepocone prześcieradło i zamknął oczy. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć szum tryskającej z prysznica wody.

o0o0o0o

Hermiona kompletnie ignorowała duże lustro w kształcie serca wiszące nad różową umywalką. Kurki pod prysznicem były maksymalnie odkręcone, ale jeszcze pod niego nie wchodziła. Czekała, aż pomieszczenie napełni się parą, po czym położyła dłoń na lustrze i przetarła je, wpatrując się w odbicie swojej twarzy.

Beznamiętnie notowała takie szczegóły jak ciemne kręgi pod oczami, bladość skóry i opuchnięcie warg. Z natury miała pełne usta, jednak tego ranka zwiększyły one swój rozmiar prawie dwukrotnie. Lekko zassała dolną wargę, wyczuwając językiem delikatne pęknięcia i otarcia. W kąciku ust i pod prawym uchem skórę miała podrapaną przez męski zarost. Drżącą ręką dotknęła czerwonej plamy, a potem odsunęła włosy z twarzy. Jej makijaż był kompletnie rozmazany. Pod oczami widniały pozostałości tuszu do rzęs, a po szmince nie pozostał już nawet ślad. Straciła też jeden z kolczyków ozdobionych perełkami.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że jej oczy są bardziej matowe niż zwykle. Fakt faktem nigdy nie miały zbyt żywej barwy. Uważała ich brązowy kolor za żałośnie wręcz pospolity. Niepodobny do zaskakującej, przykuwającej uwagę zieleni oczu Harry'ego, piwnych tęczówek Rona zmieniających odcień zależnie od kierunku padania światła czy przeszywających na wskroś, srebrzystych oczu Malfoya.

_Malfoy._

Dziewczyna jęknęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Stwierdziła z lekkim niedowierzaniem, że Ślizgon nic nie pamiętał. Nie wiedziała, czy czuć ulgę, czy urazę. Łajdak był nawet w tak dobrym humorze, że pozwolił sobie na kolejny... kolejny...

Kurde! Nie mogła nawet o tym myśleć, choć rzecz jasna pamiętała, jak jeszcze pięć czy sześć godzin temu szczegółowo instruowała Malfoya, co ma robić, a ten spełniał wszystkie jej polecenia, dopóki nie poczuła intensywnych skurczy pewnych mięśni, o których nawet nie wiedziała, że je ma. Teraz, kiedy się obudziła, czuła je znowu. W podbrzuszu rozlał się tępy ból, nie mający jednak nic wspólnego z dokuczliwym ćmieniem podczas okresu. Tym niemniej jednak jej pamięć działała bez zarzutu.

Hermiona nie piła często. Tylko parę razy upiła się porządnie wraz z przyjaciółmi, i raz z kuzynami na Nowy Rok. Z reguły miała kaca i wymiotowała, kiedy przyszło do dzielenia z Harrym i Ronem butelki tequili.

Kiedy jednak miała przypomnieć sobie fakty, nigdy nie było z tym kłopotu. Hermiona była dobrym analitykiem. Gdy miała jakiś dylemat, prawie zawsze potrafiła znaleźć rozwiązanie, powracając do samego początku problemu i śledząc cały wątek przyczynowo-skutkowy. Jej umysł był już gotów się do tego zabierać, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że dopiero co uprawiała seks z Draco Malfoyem - a to był zaiste niebłahy dylemat i problem.

- Zakończenie szkoły - wyszeptała do swojego odbicia z naganą w głosie.

Postać w lustrze patrzyła na nią pustym wzrokiem. Koniec roku, alkohol i euforia skumulowały się, owocując najgorszą pomyłką, jaką Gryfonka popełniła od czasu, kiedy w drugiej klasie niemal zmieniła się w kota Milicenty Bulstrode.

Nadal pozostawało zagadką, dlaczego uroczystości z okazji zakończenia roku do tego stopnia zmąciły jej zdrowy rozsądek. W zasadzie to nie było czego świętować. Voldemort nadal się panoszył w czarodziejskim świecie, Śmierciożercy atakowali czarodziejskie społeczności, tuzinami rekrutowano nowych aurorów, a środki bezpieczeństwa wciąż były zaostrzone. Powinna to być stonowana, spokojna uroczystość, a nie coś takiego jak _to_.

Hermiona pamiętała, jak bez większego namysłu zakładała swoje oficjalne szaty tuż po zajęciu się wszystkimi sprawami, których wymagała jej kończąca się właśnie prefektura. Dziewczyna zeszła do Wielkiej Sali pół godziny po tym, jak rozpoczęły się uroczystości, i kiedy wreszcie była na miejscu, zabawa rozkręciła się już na całego.

Wszędzie wirowały roześmiane, tańczące pary, pochłonięte poważnymi, głębokimi rozmowami - a przynajmniej tak można było sądzić z wyrazu bezgranicznego skupienia na ich twarzach. Wszyscy prawie zapomnieli już o owutemach. Egzaminy się skończyły, tak samo jak czasy, gdy jednego dnia Gryfonka walczyła z nikczemnymi, szalonymi czarodziejami, a następnego ranka miała pisać test z numerologii. Zostały dwa tygodnie do chwili, w której będzie musiała opuścić miejsce, będące przez ostatnie siedem lat jej drugim domem. Hermiona wiedziała, że już tu nie wróci, mimo że tyle tu dokonała i nauczyła się rzeczy, o których kiedyś myślała, że są niemożliwe. Odczuwała na tę myśl smutek i pewną tęsknotę, jednak nad nimi dominował przejmujący żal. Nad czym, nie była w stanie powiedzieć.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czego jej będzie brakowało najbardziej. Im dłużej obserwowała kolegów, tym bardziej była niespokojna. Nie wiadomo czemu myśl o opuszczeniu ukochanego dormitorium prefektów i ostatecznej przeprowadzce do jej dawnego pokoju w domu rodziców wydawała się tak strasznie przygnębiająca.

Może to przez Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się po raz pierwszy od tygodni, kiedy śliczna blondynka z Hufflepuffu szeptała mu coś do ucha. Może przez Seamusa, który ryzykował nienawiść Rona, entuzjastycznie obściskując się z Ginny pod szkolnym sztandarem. Parvati Patil była żywym przykładem powiedzenia „promieniejący szczęściem", kiedy przemykała przez salę, prezentując niedawno otrzymany pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nieważne, że z Justynem Finn-Fletchleyem rozstawali się i schodzili na powrót już cztery razy w ciągu tego roku.

Nawet Ślizgoni mieli wyjątkowo dobre humory. Gregory Goyle podrzucał na kolanie chichoczącą Pansy Parkinson, podczas gdy Blaise Zabini zrzucił swoją maskę statecznego prefekta naczelnego na tyle, że poprosił do tańca uśmiechającą się szeroko Krukonkę.

Tymczasem Hermiona stała w centrum tego wszystkiego, czując dezorientujący przypływ nostalgii i przedziwną melancholię. Była otoczona ponad setką swoich kolegów, a mimo to zupełnie, niewytłumaczalnie _sama_.

Podeszła do wazy z ponczem i stała tam ponad dwie godziny, przybita i zasmucona.

Trzy lub cztery bezalkoholowe drinki później zauważyła Draco Malfoya.

Ślizgon stał oparty o ścianę na przeciwległym końcu sali, po lewej stronie głównych drzwi. Obserwował rozbawiony tłum z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Ubrany był w świetnie skrojoną szatę w kolorze głębokiej czerni, która zdawała się pochłaniać światło świec.

Romantyczna wersja tej historii mogłaby głosić, że ich znaczące spojrzenia spotkały się w połowie drogi ponad głowami wirujących w tańcu kolegów, nasycone niespełnioną od lat namiętnością. Niestety to był Draco Malfoy, który po prostu _nie postępował _romantycznie. Wpatrywał się w tłum, podczas gdy Hermiona nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu.

Obserwowała go przez dłuższy czas. Większość ludzi go obserwowała. Trudno było tego nie robić - w końcu był prefektem, kapitanem drużyny quidditcha, a zarazem szukającym. Pod względem osiągnięć w nauce był na liście pięciu najlepszych uczniów w szkole, plasując się na tym samym miejscu co Padma Patil, trzy i pół punktu poniżej Hermiony. Nie był szczególnie miłą ani skromną osobą, a wrażenie to pogarszał jeszcze sposób, w jaki Malfoy kroczył korytarzami szkoły, przybierając pełną wyższości minę stwórcy, a zarazem władcy świata. Od zawsze był po prostu _wredny_ i nie zapowiadało się, żeby miało to kiedykolwiek ulec zmianie, w przeciwieństwie do innych, bardziej... namacalnych walorów, których nabywał w miarę upływu lat.

Nie istniał żaden racjonalny powód, dla którego Hermiona akurat tego wieczora pozwoliła, żeby nieznaczny pociąg, jaki czuła do Ślizgona, kompletnie wyrwał się spod kontroli. Zazwyczaj żelazną ręką trzymała bardziej emocjonalne impulsy na wodzy, a jej ambiwalentne uczucia do Malfoya nie zmieniły się od początku szkoły. Wciąż jednak zaskakiwało ją, że ktoś może być tak bardzo odpychający, a jednocześnie jej się podobać,

Pośród tych dywagacji z zaskoczeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że ruszyła do przodu i krok za krokiem zbliżała się w kierunku Malfoya, trzymając dwie szklanki z ponczem i gorączkowo zastanawiając się, skąd bierze się jej niespotykana zuchwałość.

Jej wzrok spoczął na na spodniach Ślizgona i skupił się w okolicy lekkiego wybrzuszenia po lewej stronie rozporka. Hermiona czuła, że twarz jej płonie, ale pocieszała się, że nie było tego widać w mdłym blasku oświetlających Wielką Salę świec. Poza tym wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci sobą, żeby zwracać szczególną uwagę na jej rumieńce.

Myśli dziewczyny podążały dalej tym tropem i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak też wygląda ta konkretna część jego ciała. Pewnie blada jak cała reszta, za wyjątkiem zaróżowionego czubka. Gorąca i twarda. Była ciekawa, jaki okazałby się w dotyku, kiedy mogłaby przesunąć kciukiem po wilgotnym, zaokrąglonym wierzchołku. Malfoy zamknąłby oczy, a z jego warg wydarłby się bezgłośny jęk.

Nie, Draco Malfoy nigdy nie zniżyłby się do okazywania jakichkolwiek uczuć, czy to podczas seksu, czy pod wpływem świątecznej atmosfery na balu na zakończenie roku szkolnego.

Jako prefekt domu i prefekt naczelna Hermiona miała prawo wchodzić do pokojów wspólnych oraz wszelkich zakątków i zaułków często wizytowanych przez uczniów szukających odrobiny intymności. Słyszała więc różne powtarzane szeptem plotki i stłumione chichoty i jeśli można było ufać dwuznacznym komentarzom starszych uczennic, Draco Malfoy był niezłą partią - i to wcale nie ze względu na pochodzenie i znajomości.

Hermiona czuła, że zasycha jej w gardle. Im była bliżej, tym bardziej zastanawiało ją, czemu zdrowy rozsądek zdecydował się ją opuścić, zastąpiony przez uczucie topnienia i pulsowania w podbrzuszu. Ogarniało ją nerwowe podniecenie i świadomość, że wystąpiła ze swego rodzaju osobistym wyzwaniem.

Wreszcie ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Malfoy przez moment patrzył jej w oczy, po czym ostentacyjnie zmierzył ją od dołu do góry ze swoją zwykłą arogancją. Kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać, szybko poleciały pierwsze ledwo zamaskowane obelgi, ukryte pod pozorami przekomarzania się. Przez siedem lat doszli w tym do perfekcji. Wreszcie rozmowa zeszła na temat ich prefektur. W czasie całej rozmowy Malfoy zabawiał się różdżką, przetaczając ją między swoimi długimi palcami.

Chyba dopiero kiedy Hermiona zapytała go o dalsze plany, Ślizgon zaczął rozumieć, że nie przyszła do niego tylko po to, żeby poruszyć kwestie formalne z jedynym aktualnie trzeźwym prefektem. Przez parę sekund stał jak wryty, a Hermiona widziała jasno absurdalność sytuacji i czuła, jak z każdym uderzeniem serca wycieka z niej cała odwaga.

Malfoy utkwił w niej wzrok. Widać było, jak za tymi szarymi oczami odbywa się szybka analiza i kalkulacja. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, a na jego przystojnej twarzy odbiło się przez chwilę rozbawienie i podejrzliwość. Potem się uśmiechnął. Nie był to grymas wyższości, lubieżny uśmieszek ani wyraz triumfu. Po prostu pewny siebie uśmiech, który powoli rozlał się na jego twarzy, rozpraszając grozę sytuacji.

Chłopak wciągnął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się na całą wysokość - a był wyższy od niej o dwie głowy.

- Nie chciałabyś iść gdzieś, gdzie jest nieco mniej... uroczyście? - zapytał, a z jego głosu zniknęły ostatnie nutki złośliwości i pogardy. Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała u niego tego tonu, aczkolwiek nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że kiedy już go używał, to dostawał, czego chciał.

Przypomniała sobie teraz, jak przemknęło jej przez myśl, że _takie_ opanowanie powinno być zabronione. Była przyzwyczajona do rozbrajającej szczerości Harry'ego i naiwnego uroku Rona, a teraz czuła, jak pod szatami kolana trzęsą jej się tak, że uderzają o siebie nawzajem. Stała na rozstajnych drogach Wielkiego Moralnego Dylematu. Brakowało jej tylko komentatora.

_Panno Granger, za bramką numer jeden kryją się bezpieczne, lekko erotyczne sny w zaciszu twojego własnego łóżka. Rano będziesz mogła się śmiać z przyjaciółkami z tego, jak niemal oświadczyłaś się Draco Malfoyowi! Za bramką numer dwa, o ile masz śmiałość, żeby ją otworzyć, kryje się bilet w jedną stronę prosto do piekielnych otchłani. Tyle ognia i siarki, ile jesteś w stanie znieść._

_Parzy? Tak. Będziesz żałować? To niemal pewne. Rozważ jednak, że szatan ma oczy przejrzyste i srebrne jak lodowiec i najpiękniejsze dłonie, jakie widziałaś w życiu. I nawet jeśli nie znosisz jego samego i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentuje, to czujesz, że tej nocy pragniesz czegoś, co tylko on jest w stanie ci dać..._

Przeklęty Malfoy zdawał się czytać w jej myślach i milczał czekając, aż jej wątpliwości się rozwieją, a zakłopotana mina się wypogodzi. Potem wziął ją pod rękę. Nadal był tym samym aroganckim synem śmierciożercy, co na początku, ale z biegiem lat zyskał pewną dojrzałość, dzięki której przewyższał innych chłopaków z Hogwartu. Malfoy nie był już chłopakiem, tylko mężczyzną, swobodnym i pewnym siebie.

Hermiona orzekła, że to kwestia ubrania. Kiedy ktoś nosił na sobie kawałek tkaniny wart miesięcznej pensji to najwidoczniej wystarczało, by uniknąć nerwowego przestępowania z nogi na nogę i dukania.

Niestety, Hermiona Granger może i była na tyle inteligentna, by osiągnąć najlepsze wyniki z sumów w bieżącym stuleciu, ale nie znajdowała dość słów na określenie własnej głupoty, kiedy w końcu zdecydowała postawić tamę wspomnieniom, wchodząc pod prysznic utrzymany, podobnie jak cała łazienka, w kolorze odblaskowego różu. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, kiedy pod wpływem gorącej wody nasiliło się pieczenie niezliczonych obolałych miejsc na jej ciele. Wzięła mydło i mały ręczniczek i przystąpiła do zmywania pozostałości ostatnich przygód.

Szczególnie zawzięcie tarła miejsce na swoim biodrze. Bez większego efektu, gdyż małżeńskie tatuaże się _nie zmywają_.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3.**

Kiedy Hermiona wyszła z łazienki, Draco już nie spał. Leżał na łóżku z rękami pod głową, kontemplując łuszczącą się farbę na suficie. Na prześcieradle pod jego krzyżem widniała duża, mokra plama, ale najwyraźniej nie chciało mu się ruszać. Przekrzywił głowę i obserwował Hermionę zawiązującą pasek od różowego szlafroka.

Dziewczyna nagle poczuła się niewygodnie w swoim ciele, aż nazbyt świadoma swoich wilgotnych włosów, napuchniętych powiek, zaczerwienionych oczu i obrzmiałych ust. Lekko przygryzła dolną wargę, myśląc sobie, że Ślizgon z pewnością nie mógł jej powiedzieć nic gorszego niż samopotępiające komentarze, które słyszała w swojej głowie. Jak zwykle okazało się, że go nie doceniła.

- Jak tam twój nos? - zapytał.

- Mój nos? - odparła, czując narastającą furię.

W jego głosie zabrzmiało rozbawienie.

- Już nigdy go tak wysoko nie zadrzesz, co?

Chciała przekazać mu Bardzo Złe Nowiny w cywilizowany sposób, ale pod wpływem jego słów postanowienie wyparowało jak kropla wody padająca na rozżarzony metal.

- Ty żałosna namiastko czarodzieja, wypaczony efekcie chowu wsobnego! - warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Malfoy odrzucił prześcieradło i wstał. Hermiona czuła, że traci grunt pod nogami. Boże, ależ ten facet był wysoki. Trudno było zachować zimną krew, kiedy była w tym samym pokoju co wkurzony, wredny, _wysoki_ syn byłego śmierciożercy.

I czy doprawdy musiał być taki nagi? Byli już trzeźwi, na litość boską. No i było... jasno.

Hermiona zebrała się w sobie, przygotowując się na grad obelg. Malfoy jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał i zajął się zbieraniem swoich ubrań. Z jakiegoś powodu rozdrażniło ją to jeszcze bardziej.

- Granger, przestań się tak nadymać, bo pękniesz - skwitował Ślizgon ze znużeniem. Podniósł buty i postawił je na komodzie. - Tak to już jest, że wszyscy ludzie, nawet czarodzieje, uprawiają seks. Stąd się biorą małe czarownice i mali czarodzieje.

Włosy po prawej stronie jego głowy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a z drugiej przylegały płasko - najwidoczniej spał na lewym boku. Hermiona nigdy przedtem nie widziała go tak rozczochranego. Z jakiegoś powodu onieśmielało ją to jeszcze bardziej. Znikła cienka warstewka dobrych manier czarodzieja czystej krwi. Pozostał tylko Draco Malfoy i jego paskudny charakter.

Gdzieś w głębi duszy Hermiona odczuwała słodką satysfakcję na myśl o tym, co mu powie.

Wlepiła wzrok w plamę na dywanie i odetchnęła głęboko. Rozchyliła poły szlafroka, obnażając jedną nogę aż po biodro.

- Malfoy - odezwała się, czując, że jej głos lekko drży. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Chłopak oglądał właśnie swoje pomięte szaty z wyrazem niesmaku.

- Co takiego? - zapytał, spoglądając na nią. Otworzył szerzej oczy na widok jej wysuniętej nogi, kiedy jednak zobaczył to, co mu pokazywała, przymrużył powieki tak, że jego oczy przybrały kształt wąskich szparek.

Malfoy z natury miał jasną cerę, ale na widok tatuażu w mgnieniu oka pobielał jak trup.

- O żesz kurwa - zaklął, upuszczając szatę na podłogę.

_Właśnie tak,_ pomyślała Hermiona z sadystyczna rozkoszą. _Witam w moim świecie._

Przekazałaby mu swój plan, który obmyśliła pod prysznicem, gdyby Malfoy nie zmienił się w jednej chwili w psychopatę. Złapał ją za szlafrok i przyciągnął do siebie tak gwałtownie, że jej zęby uderzyły o siebie boleśnie. Zaklęła i chciała go kopnąć, choć już nie dotykała stopami dywanu.

- Jak? Kiedy? - zapytał rozkazującym tonem, było jednak widać, że kompletnie stracił głowę.

- Puszczaj, ty pieprzony damski bokserze - syknęła Hermiona. - To nie był właściwie nasz pomysł. Po opuszczeniu szkoły poszliśmy do pubu na Pokątnej.

- Do Dziurawego Kotła?

Wydała odgłos, który brzmiał jak „pffft".

- Tak, Malfoy. Poszliśmy do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie wszyscy znajomi gratulowali nam pierwszej randki.

Ślizgon postawił Hermionę na podłodze, nie komentując jej sarkastycznej wypowiedzi. Miał tak dziki wyraz twarzy, że nawet sam legendarny Wiktor Krum podniósłby ręce do góry w geście poddania.

- Więc gdzie byliśmy? W Wężu i Kamieniu?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, masując dłonią kark. Mogła się założyć, że skórę będzie tam miała paskudnie otartą przez materiał szlafroka.

- Na drugim piętrze nad pubem był salon tatuażu. Chciałeś tam zajrzeć, więc weszliśmy do środka i... Nie bardzo wiem, co było dalej, ale tak to się skończyło.

Malfoy rzucił jej nieufne spojrzenie.

- Podałaś mi narkotyki?

Gryfonka wciągnęła powietrze tak gwałtownie, że chyba dało się to słyszeć trzy domy dalej. Z oburzoną miną zrobiła krok do tyłu i wzięła zamach, chcąc go uderzyć w twarz albo gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie udałoby się jej trafić. Złapał ją za nadgarstek w chwili, gdy jej dłoń znajdowała się trzy cale od jego policzka.

- Udało ci się, jak byliśmy dziećmi, ale uderz mnie jeszcze raz, Granger, to połamię ci palce - zagroził.

Hermiona, niezrażona porażką, kopnęła go z całej siły w goleń. Malfoy stęknął z bólu i wykręcił jej rękę za plecami z tą samą siłą, która w nocy sprawiała, że rozkosznie miękły jej kolana. Teraz dziewczyna czuła, że z każdym uderzeniem serca ogarnia ją coraz większa panika.

Ślizgon popchnął ją twarzą na łóżko i zarzucił jej szlafrok na głowę, wciąż wykręcając jej rękę do tyłu. Materac stłumił jej oburzone krzyki, ale nie przestawała się miotać, dopóki nie poczuła dotyku ciepłych palców chłopaka na swojej skórze.

Malfoy przeklinał w co najmniej trzech językach, wpatrując się w tatuaż na biodrze Hermiony, i zamilkł dopiero po dłuższym czasie.

Wijący się łagodnie smok, wykłuty na skórze Granger przez tatuażystkę, był najwyraźniej orientalnej proweniencji. Srebrny tusz połyskiwał jak diamentowy pył, a smok zdawał się pełznąć po ciele Gryfonki, co udowadniało, że tatuaż był zaczarowany. Głowa smoka w kształcie grotu strzały znajdowała się tuż pod jej prawą kością biodrową, a jego łuskowate ciało sięgało do jej nogi i zakręcało w prawą stronę, znikając w zagięciu skóry pomiędzy pośladkiem a udem.

Malfoy nie miał żadnych wątpliwości - to był cholerny tatuaż małżeński. Stara, niemal zapomniana praktyka z dawnych czasów, wciąż jednak wykorzystywana przez pary, którym do przypieczętowania związku nie wystarczała wymiana przysiąg.

Od chwili, kiedy Granger mu to pokazała, zaczął odczuwać słabe pulsowanie, niczym wyładowania elektryczne pełznące w górę jego kręgosłupa i łaskoczące skórę na plecach. To było interesujące. Niezwykłe.

Cud istnienia magii nigdy nie przestał zachwycać i zdumiewać Malfoya, a raczej niewielkiej, dziecięcej części jego umysłu. Aktualnie ta część stała na baczność, pełna skupienia, choć zdrowy rozsądek zaczynał brać nad nią górę.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mogły im się przydarzyć podczas libacji, wybrali pójście do jakiegoś podejrzanego zaułka i równie podejrzanego salonu tatuażu, gdzie poddali się krótkiej ceremonii zawarcia małżeństwa i o wiele dłuższej - tatuowania.

Draco był pewien, że siedzące gdzieś wysoko na chmurze, nieznane mu bliżej bóstwo musiało pękać ze śmiechu.

Żeby usunąć to cholerstwo, potrzeba będzie konkretnej znajomości rzeczy. Mimo że nie był ekspertem od Niewiarygodnie Głupich Zaklęć, wiedział chociaż tyle, że tatuaże małżeńskie należą do kategorii magii krwi i jako takie są bardzo trudne do usunięcia. _Choć nie aż tak jak Mroczny Znak_, pomyślał Draco z ulgą. Tylko dwóm śmierciożercom udało się kiedykolwiek usunąć piętno i zaledwie jeden z nich przeżył, żeby móc o tym opowiedzieć.

Malfoy stwierdził, że potrzebują anulować małżeństwo tak szybko, jak się da. Nie spadną niczyje głowy, nie trzeba strategicznie wypychać nikogo przez okno, żeby się nie wygadał. Kasa wszystko załatwi. Nawet najgorsze błędy można naprawić za pomocą pieniędzy i odrobiny łotrostwa.

W międzyczasie Granger próbowała wykorzystać jego rozproszenie i usiłowała trafić go łokciem w jądra.

- O nie, nie - zganił ją lekko, patrząc jak jej plecy wyginają się, żeby złagodzić naprężenie w wykręconej ręce. Zorientował się, że musi sprawiać jej spory ból, i rozluźnił uścisk.

Mimo powagi sytuacji poczuł, że mu staje. Kontynuował oglądanie tatuażu, tym razem jednak raczej z ciekawością niż ze zgrozą. Muskając palcami gładką skórę, przesunął dłonią po tatuażu na udzie Granger. Dziewczyna znajdowała się w takiej pozycji, że Malfoy miał doskonały widok na te części jej ciała, których sama nie byłaby w stanie zobaczyć bez pomocy lustra. Mniemał, że było to spostrzeżenie czysto estetyczne. Granger była różowa, czysta i wilgotna po kąpieli. Miała najładniejszy tyłek, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, a także śliczną cipkę. Draco delikatnie złapał ją za pośladek i przesunął kciukiem wzdłuż fałdu skóry aż do wewnętrznej strony uda. Widniał tam sporych rozmiarów siniec zaraz obok miejsca, gdzie kończył się ogon smoka.

Chłopak dotknął tego miejsca kciukiem. Wszystko pasowało doskonale. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego seks z Granger był tak niesamowity. W ich relacji nie było nic spokojnego, w łóżku czy poza nim.

Malfoy musnął kostkami palców skręcone włosy pomiędzy jej nogami i Granger się wzdrygnęła. Z trudem obróciła głowę, piorunując go wzrokiem. Jej uda były zaróżowione i nawet jeśli dotykał jej bardzo delikatnie, jego palce pozostawiały nikły czerwony ślad.

Przez chwilę stał jak zahipnotyzowany.

- Skończyłeś już? - zapytała dziewczyna tonem, który zamroziłby piwo kremowe z odległości piętnastu kroków.

_Tak jakby,_ pomyślał Draco smętnie. _Wracamy do ustalonej kwestii pod tytułem „Ożeniłem __s__ię __z__e __s__zlamą __i __w__szystko, __c__o __z __t__ego __m__am, __t__o __c__holerny __t__atuaż"._

Puścił ją szybko i odszedł pozbierać swoje szaty. Granger usiadła na skraju łóżka i nie poruszyła się, dopóki nie podniósł różdżki i nie odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Wtedy cofnęła się do tyłu z przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

- Jeszcze nie rzuciłem swojej pierwszej Zabójczej Klątwy i przeceniasz się, sądząc, że użyję jej przeciw tobie - powiedział, zapinając rozporek.

Granger jednak nie zwracała na niego żadnej uwagi. Jej wzrok był utkwiony w stojącym za jego plecami lustrze. Po chwili spojrzała mu w twarz. Opisałby jej minę jako wrednie zadowoloną z siebie, gdyby to nie było zupełnie do niej niepodobne.

Czując, że podnoszą mu się włosy na rękach, Draco zerknął przez ramię w lustro.

- Ja pierdolę - szepnął, dotykając lśniących, kruczoczarnych skrzydeł, które miał wytatuowane na plecach. Długie pióra obejmowały jego klatkę piersiową, sięgając do miejsca, gdzie kończyły się jego żebra. Jedno skrzydło było jakby złamane i złożone wpół. Tatuaż byłby naprawdę małym dziełem sztuki, gdyby nie reprezentował wszystkiego, co powodowało u chłopaka mdłości.

Hermiona z fascynacją obserwowała odcienie zgrozy pojawiające się na twarzy Malfoya, kiedy podchodził bliżej do lustra, żeby obejrzeć swoje plecy. Jej zdaniem tatuaż był skończenie piękny. Stwierdziła to już w pierwszej chwili, kiedy tylko go zobaczyła. Teraz jednak widok ten sprawiał, że chciała skryć się w mysią dziurę i wrzeszczeć tak długo, dopóki nie straci głosu.

Analityczna część jej umysłu dziwiła się, że Malfoy miał parę skrzydeł (w tym jedno złamane), podczas gdy ją naznaczono smokiem. Ku swojemu rozdrażnieniu posiadała bardzo niewielką wiedzę na temat magicznych tatuaży. Sytuację pogarszał fakt, że temat sam w sobie był napiętnowany przez skojarzenia z Voldemortem i jego Mrocznym Znakiem. Każdy, kto się zbyt tą kwestią interesował, stawał się mocno podejrzany.

- Pozbędziemy się tego - powiedział Draco, przełykając ślinę. - Tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Złapał w lustrze wzrok Granger, w którym mógł odczytać, że mówi rzeczy aż nazbyt oczywiste.

- Rzecz jasna, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim, nie musisz rzucać na siebie _Obliviate_, jeśli nie chcesz. W pełni zrozumiem, że chciałabyś zatrzymać kilka wspomnień - oznajmił i posłał jej złośliwy uśmieszek.

- To do ciebie podobne mieć takie złudzenia, Malfoy. Być może to dla ciebie nowość, ale zazwyczaj jesteś dla mnie odstręczający. Ostatnia noc to błąd i wiesz o tym cholernie dobrze.

Hermiona pomyślała, że mogłaby na niego splunąć, gdyby stał bliżej. Niestety opuściła kilka najważniejszych lekcji w pluciu na odległość, które Ron, Harry i Dean przeprowadzali na Wieży Północnej.

Sądząc po wyglądzie Malfoya, a konkretnie żyle pulsującej na jego skroni, nie był zachwycony jej pyskówką. Z zawziętą miną złapał ją za przód szlafroka, jak kocica tarmosząca krnąbrnego kociaka. Obrócił ją tyłem do siebie i stanął przed lustrem. Przytrzymywał ją jednym ramieniem i chociaż uścisk był o wiele delikatniejszy niż ten, który zafundował jej wcześniej, Hermiona nie była w stanie się wyrwać.

- Jesteś podłym kłamcą, Granger - sapnął jej w kark. - A ja nienawidzę kłamców.

Wepchnął kolano pomiędzy jej nogi i rozsunął poły szlafroka. Jego dłoń powoli ześlizgnęła się w dół jej brzucha. Hermiona zamrugała szybko, pragnąc, żeby obraz w lustrze się zamglił. Miała wrażenie, że właśnie patrzy na potworny wypadek samochodowy, ale nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku.

Ślizgon wydał z siebie odgłos aprobaty, kiedy wsunął dwa palce pomiędzy jej nogi. A być może było to przytaknięcie samemu sobie. Trudno było to ocenić.

Dziewczyna nie była mokra, w zasadzie cała wilgoć była spowodowana wcześniejszą kąpielą, ale to, co zrobił Malfoy, zamknęło jej usta. Wyglądała na okropnie zawstydzoną. Ktoś z większym doświadczeniem rzuciłby parę ciętych komentarzy na temat jego własnych szat, wyraźnie wybrzuszonych w pewnym miejscu, ale Hermiona milczała. Tylko jej spuszczone oczy rzucały buntownicze błyski.

Pewne podejrzenie zakiełkowało w umyśle Draco, ale odrzucił je niemal od razu. Żadna dziewczyna, która robiła loda tak jak Granger, _nie mogła_ być nowicjuszką w temacie. Uczyła się szybko, fakt, ale żeby aż _tak_ szybko? Ciekawe, z kim najpierw ćwiczyła. Z Potterem? Oj, chyba nie. Może i był pogromcą mrocznych czarodziejów, ale przeraziłby go cień rzucany przez jego stojącego fiuta. Z Krumem? To już bardziej prawdopodobne. A jeszcze bardziej z Weasleyem. Swój pozna swego. Draco często myślał sobie, że w piegowatym, zawsze wyszczerzonym idiocie kryło się coś więcej, niż wskazywały na to pozory.

- Jesteś odrażający - poinformowała go Granger. Dość oryginalnie, gdyż z reguły używano w tej sytuacji określenia „wstrętny".

- Powtórz to, a zobaczysz, jak odrażający potrafię być - zagroził i odsunął dłoń, ostentacyjnie wycierając palce w jej szlafrok. - Nie uciekniesz w poczucie wyższości. Tak, zerżnąłem cię po królewsku. Tak, podobało ci się. Jednak nie, nie zamierzam nigdy powtarzać wydarzeń z ostatniej nocy. - _I tego rana_, dodał natrętny głosik w jego głowie. - Przestań więc zaciskać ręce na tym szlafroku, jakby rzucono na niego zaklęcie niewinności.

Granger nienawidziła przegrywać w pojedynkach na słowa i na logikę. Draco wiedział o tym już wcześniej. Pod tym względem byli do siebie podobni, tylko że on potrafił używać słów tak, że osiągał lepszy efekt.

Chłopak zerknął na zegar i zobaczył, że zbliżało się południe. Zmarnowali już dosyć czasu. Jeśli mieli znaleźć dyskretne, skuteczne i najpewniej kosztowne rozwiązanie problemu tatuaży, potrzebowali pomocy.

Nadszedł czas, żeby wezwać Wielkie Różdżki - dosłownie.

Ślizgon puścił dziewczynę.

- Ubierz się. Wyjeżdżamy - oznajmił.

Na jej twarzy odbiła się mieszanina podejrzliwości i nadziei.

- Dlaczego? Dokąd jedziemy?

Draco obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, które zmroziło jej krew w żyłach.

- Spotkać się z moim ojcem.


	4. Chapter 4

Dziękuję Shetani za uwagi (już poprawione) i padam do nóżek MaggieTheCat, która zgodziła się betować! YAY!

**ROZDZIAŁ 4.**

Scena rozgrywająca się w sobotni poranek po balu siódmoklasistów była cokolwiek przygnębiająca. Jak ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu pani Pomfrey nakazywała tradycja, pod drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego wiła się długa kolejka oczekujących na swoją porcję eliksiru na ból głowy.

Większość szósto- i siódmoklasistów nie zeszła na śniadanie, bo woleli oni zażyć parę dodatkowych godzin snu. Ci, którzy byli w stanie umyć się, ubrać i wziąć w garść na tyle, żeby pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali, cierpieli na mniejszy lub większy ból głowy i nudności.

Ron Weasley w ogóle nie spał tej nocy i rankiem pochłonął porcję czarnej kawy, która zabiłaby dorosłego czarodzieja. Wskutek tego dostał wytrzeszczu oczu i słowotoku. Mówił i jadł jednocześnie.

- Problemy z erekcją, strach przed pierwszym razem, bojaźliwy kogucik. Różnie się na to mówi, Harry. Naprawdę nie zadręczaj się z tego powodu. Każdemu się to zdarza raz na jakiś czas.

Harry Potter leżał górną połową tułowia na stole, opierając głowę na rękach. Nawet jego zwykle rozczochrane włosy sprawiały wrażenie, że są zbyt zmęczone i przygnębione, żeby sterczeć zuchwale. Można by pomyśleć, że jest pogrążony we śnie, gdyby nie regularne postękiwanie, wyrażające dezaprobatę dla Rona, który droczył się z nim w sposób daleki od subtelnego.

- Picie rzecz jasna nie pomaga - kontynuował rudzielec, rozsmarowując na toście solidną porcję dżemu borówkowego. - Musisz pędzić do toalety co pół godziny, zasypiasz w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili, a kiedy próbujesz zapędzić matadora na arenę, okazuje się, że jest... hmmm... nieco omdlały...

- Ron, jeśli musisz być tak obsceniczny od samego rana, przynajmniej pisz to na kartce - zrzędziła Ginny znad talerza. Cera dziewczyny, zazwyczaj kremowo-brzoskwiniowa, była bura jak owsianka. Nawet jej piegi zbladły. Co chwilę zakrywała usta ręką, wpatrując się szklanym wzrokiem w dal.

- Sorki - Ron wyszczerzył zęby, widząc dręczące jego siostrę mdłości. Wyciągnął z torby pióro, wziął serwetkę i przez kolejne dwie minuty radośnie coś na niej skrobał.

- Proszę, podaj to Harry'emu.

Ginny wyrwała mu serwetkę i rzuciła ją na stół.

- Stary, rozchmurz się - powiedział Ron, przełamując kromkę chleba na pół. - Jestem pewien, że Alicja Crowley to wyrozumiała dziewczyna.

- Więcej nie piję - powiedział Harry, niepocieszony. Przesunął palcem po serwetce. - Już _nigdy._

Wszyscy w zasięgu słuchu kiwnęli głowami. Ginny, która sama odkryła tego ranka negatywne konsekwencje spożywania w dużych ilościach mieszanin różnych rodzajów alkoholi, poklepała go nawet po ramieniu. Deklaracji Harry'ego nikt nie brał poważnie, zwłaszcza że Ginny też zaprzysięgła parę minut wcześniej, że już do końca życia nie weźmie alkoholu do ust.

Im dłużej trwała poimprezowa regeneracja sił, tym zwyczajniej płynęła rozmowa.

- Swoją drogą to ciekawe, czy Alicja cokolwiek zauważyła - zastanowił się Ron. - Harry, podaj jajka, proszę. Nie te. Te drugie. Lubię, jak żółtka są płynne.

Grdyka Ginny podskoczyła w górę i w dół. Dziewczyna odłożyła łyżkę.

Harry z roztargnieniem podał przyjacielowi talerz z sadzonymi jajkami.

- No pewnie, że zauważyła. Znaczy, nie planowałem nic robić, ale zaczęła się tak... przystawiać. Boże, już pewnie cały Hufflepuff wie.

Ron otworzył usta, gotów po raz kolejny pokrzepić kolegę, ale przerwało mu hałaśliwe pojawienie się Seamusa Finnigana.

- Dobry! - wykrzyknął Seamus, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi Wielkiej Sali i podchodząc do stołu Gryffindoru. Skórę miał zabarwioną na lekko pomarańczowy odcień, co bez wątpienia oznaczało, że poddał się już kuracji pani Pomfrey. Dzięki temu zapewne miał doskonały humor, zwłaszcza że pielęgniarka często aplikowała wypróbowany eliksir na ból głowy razem z delikatnym zaklęciem polepszającym nastrój.

Ginny skrzywiła się pod nosem, mamrocząc coś, co brzmiało jak „cholernykrzykliwyIrlandczyk", aczkolwiek wydawała się cieszyć na widok swojego „tak jakby chłopaka".

- Wspaniały dzień! - oświadczył Seamus, kiedy zwędził czwartoklasistom tacę grzanek i przecisnął się w kierunku Ginny i Rona. Rozejrzał się po skwaszonych twarzach. - Czyżby zakończenie roku nie obudziło waszego radosnego ducha? - zapytał i zaczął nucić pod nosem hymn szkolny, nakładając sobie na talerz bekon, jajka, wędzone śledzie i grzanki.

- Mój duch spoczywa uśpiony, nim nie zakończy się semestr - odparła Ginny. - Zaśpiewaj jeszcze raz, Finnigan, i Merlin świadkiem, że nie odpowiadam za to, co ci zrobię.

Podniosła nóż do masła z morderczym błyskiem w oczach.

Seamus tymczasem przestał się uśmiechać, kiedy zauważył Neville'a usadowionego parę siedzeń dalej. Chłopak w milczeniu zgarniał owsiankę do ust, kryjąc się za wielką salaterką z owocami.

- Longbottom, wyciąłeś wczoraj niezły numer.

Neville zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

- Seamus, to był przypadek. Wiesz, że tak było.

- A co się stało? - wtrącił Ron, przenosząc wzrok z niezadowolonej twarzy Seamusa na czerwone policzki Neville'a.

Seamus założył ręce na piersi.

- Nasz kochany Neville spuścił wczoraj spodnie przed Ginny i Susan Bones.

Harry poderwał głowę do góry, zapominając o swoim upokorzeniu.

- Neville co zrobił?

Longbottom potrząsnął głową.

- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Po prostu musiałem! Naprawdę bardzo mi się chciało, a nikogo w pobliżu nie było, więc poszedłem w krzaki, dobra? Każdy to czasem robi, no nie? - Chłopak posłał kolegom proszące spojrzenie. - Myślałem, że się dokładnie rozejrzałem, zanim... no...

Harry ryknął śmiechem, podczas gdy na twarzy Rona współczucie mieszało się ze złością.

- Neville! Już nie żyjesz! To _moja siostra!_

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

- Ron, cóż za szokująca hipokryzja. Mam sześciu braci, jakbyś nie wiedział. Myślisz, że nigdy nie widziałam...

Rudzielec zakrył jej usta ręką.

- Ty siedź cicho! Masz być słodka i czysta, inaczej mama urwie mi głowę. Dlatego nigdy _tego_ nie widziałaś - powiedział, akcentując każdą sylabę tak, jakby miało to uprawomocnić jego oświadczenie. - I nie zobaczysz, dopóki nie będziesz miała, eee... co najmniej trzydziestki.

Ginny pacnęła go w ramię, a Harry poczuł, że uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy od początku dnia. Tymczasem Ron zaczął gapić się na Neville'a.

- Jak dobrze wiedzieć, że nie ja jeden miałem jakieś kłopoty - mruknął Harry. Zaledwie skończył mówić, kiedy rozległ się kolejny wrzask.

- Chwała Potterowi zdobywcy! - zawołał Dean Thomas, wkraczając do Wielkiej Sali. Skórę miał w podobnym odcieniu jak Seamus.

Ron energicznie potrząsnął głową.

- Proporzec wciągnięty na maszt! Śmiała dywersja w szeregach Hufflepuffu, by skraść ich drogocenny kwiat! - piał Dean.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, wpatrując się w szklankę z sokiem.

- Wzniósł wysoko sztandar, docierając do sedna!

Neville jęknął. Harry miał rumieńce w kolorze bakłażana.

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, THOMAS! Cholerny proporzec nigdy nie został wciągnięty na maszt!

Uczniowie siedzący przy pozostałych stołach spoglądali na nich znad swoich talerzy. Dean przez chwilę stał jak ogłuszony, zanim nie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- O kurde, co się stało?

Harry westchnął.

- Niebawem z pewnością dowiesz się szczegółów.

Wszyscy przyjaciele obrócili głowy w kierunku stołu Hufflepuffu, gdzie Alicja Crowley, niebywale atrakcyjna partnerka Harry'ego na balu, szeptała coś do ucha Susan Bones, zaś co najmniej sześciu Puchonów piorunowało wzrokiem Harry'ego i Neville'a.

- Wspaniale - powiedział Neville z tą odważną rezygnacją, której nauczyło go siedem lat eliksirów ze Snape'em. - Jeśli do poniedziałku nie nabiją mi lima, to będzie doprawdy cud.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Hermiona cię uratuje, Neville. Dobrze jest przyjaźnić się z prefekt naczelną.

- Właśnie, a gdzie Hermiona? - zapytał Harry, rozglądając się wokół. W zasadzie jej nieobecność nie była zbyt dziwna, zważywszy na to, że dziewczyna często wstawała wcześnie i zabierała śniadanie na poranne patrole. Był jednak weekend, a w weekendy zazwyczaj starała się jeść śniadanie razem z przyjaciółmi.

Ron wepchnął sobie do ust dwie magdalenki naraz.

- Jehu swohej mamy. Pszszed list.

Wyjął spod talerza starannie złożony list i podał Harry'emu.

- Cóż, to na tyle, jeśli chodzi o ratunek - skwitowała Ginny, obserwując z rozbawieniem Tima Gaggleby'ego, pałkarza Hufflepuffu, który śledził każdy ruch Neville'a, powoli zaciskając żylaste dłonie w pięści.

- Cicho bądź, marudo - jęknął Ron, odpychając talerz i nawet nie starając się stłumić długiego, głośnego ziewnięcia. - To wprost nieprzyzwoite użalać się teraz nad sobą. Szkoła się skończyła. Pomijając Voldemorta i trądzik, to życie jest piękne.

o0o0o0o

Tymczasem zaś - o czym Ron nie wiedział - życie miało paskudny zwyczaj rzucać człowiekowi kłody pod nogi, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał.

Rok temu Hermiona była rozkosznie zajęta nauką do sumów, spotkaniami z przyjaciółmi, obowiązkami prefekta i sporadycznym spiskowaniem przeciw wrogom czarodziejskiego świata.

Wczoraj była dość szczęśliwa, w miarę beztroska i, co najważniejsze, niezamężna.

Godzinę temu zastanawiała się, czy przetrwa resztę dnia.

W tej chwili niczego już nie była pewna.

Ciekawość może i była pierwszym stopniem do piekła, ale Hermiona nie zamierzała dać się utopić w siarce bez walki.

Siedziała naprzeciw Draco w magicznym powozie, udając się w piętnastominutową podróż z maleńkiej czarodziejskiej wioski Thimble Creek do Malfoy Manor. Opuścili obskurny mugolski hotel w Londynie bez zbytniego zamieszania i w nie najlepszych nastrojach. Między nią a Malfoyem panowało milczenie, początkowo przyjęte z ulgą. Teraz jednak potęgowało tylko napięcie.

A było ono koszmarne.

Zatrzymali się na chwilę przy poczcie na Pokątnej, gdzie Hermiona spędziła okropne dwadzieścia minut, pisząc listy do Rona i Harry'ego: „Wpadłam na jeden dzień do mamy..." i drugi do McGonagall: „Spędzam ten weekend u rodziców. Przepraszam, że wcześniej nie uprzedziłam..."

Hermiona nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w łganiu, aczkolwiek czas, który spędziła z przyjaciółmi, powinien uczynić ją mistrzynią półprawd i zmyślonych historyjek. Podczas gdy Ron i Harry byli perfekcyjni w udawaniu głupków, Hermiona wolała uciekać się do innych sposobów: zmieszanych spojrzeń, pogmatwanych wyjaśnień, które tak naprawdę niczego nie wyjaśniały, i nagłych zmian tematu, które miały sprawić, że przesłuchujący zostawi ją w spokoju z czystej frustracji.

Strategia ta sprawdzała się doskonale w pewnych przypadkach (kiedy przesłuchującym był Filch) i znacznie gorzej w innych (kiedy trafiło na Snape'a).

Pewnie Harry i reszta wylegiwali się teraz nad jeziorem, grzejąc się w promieniach południowego słońca i grając w Eksplodującego Durnia lub w szachy, a może nawet poszli do Hagrida. Ginny zapewne znowu udawała, że jest oczarowana anielsko cierpliwym Seamusem Finniganem, unikając wzburzonych spojrzeń, które słał jej Harry. Neville pewnie towarzyszył profesor Sprout w przygotowaniach do jego przyszłej asystentury. Blaise Zabini, niebywale zdolny prefekt naczelny, zwrócił na pewno uwagę na jej nieobecność i zajął się organizacją.

Hermiona obliczyła, że nie znajduje się więcej niż sto mil od Hogwartu. Odległość niewiele znacząca dla kogoś, kto miał pozwolenie na teleportację, ale i tak dziewczyna czuła się, jakby ją wystrzelono na drugi koniec świata.

Miała wrażenie, że żyje cudzym życiem.

Rzecz jasna najwięcej wspólnego z jej niepokojem miał wysoki, markotny młody czarodziej, który jechał razem z nią. Od kiedy wsiedli do powozu starała się na niego nie patrzeć. Niestety siedziała zwrócona tyłem w kierunku jazdy, a spoglądanie na przemykający do tyłu krajobraz przyprawiało ją o chorobę lokomocyjną.

Ich przelotny wypad na Pokątną był nawet zabawny. Hermiona cieszyła się, że nie popadła jeszcze w taką panikę, żeby umknęły jej śmieszne detale. Malfoy defilował cały czas pięć kroków przed nią, z kapturem podróżnej peleryny naciągniętym głęboko na bladą twarz, na wypadek gdyby jakiś przechodzień zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że nieco rozczochrana prefekt naczelna Hogwartu idzie za nim. A raczej próbuje dotrzymać mu kroku, nieuprzejmemu draniowi.

Po drodze na pocztę Hermiona dwa razy straciła go z oczu. Za każdym razem podchodził do niej z wyrazem bezgranicznej irytacji na twarzy, ciągnąc ją za łokieć i znów wysforowując się przed nią. Traktował ją jak ofiarę moru, od której bał się zarazić. Tak ją kusiło, żeby podnieść obluzowany brukowiec i walnąć Malfoya w tył jego szlachetnej blond głowy, że aż musiała zacisnąć dłoń w pięść i włożyć ją głęboko do kieszeni.

Ślizgon praktycznie wepchnął Hermionę do budynku, wsadzając jej cztery sykle w garść, i nakazał jej, „żeby się sprężyła". Dziewczyna posłała mu spojrzenie, które, jak miała nadzieję, odzwierciedlało jej Najwyższą i Śmiertelną Obrazę, po czym rzuciła w grubianina pieniędzmi i spędziła swoje wesolutkie dwadzieścia minut, przelewając żałosne kłamstwa na papier.

Kiedy wyszła z poczty, Malfoy był już w połowie drogi do publicznej filii sieci Fiuu, znajdującej się koło Trzech Mioteł. Zgrzytając zębami, poszła za nim jak ociągające się jagnię pędzone przez niechętnego pasterza. Stamtąd zafiukali do Thimble Creek, wioski położonej na południe od posiadłości Malfoyów.

Hermionę zawsze fascynowała bogata historia starych czarodziejskich posiadłości w Europie. Przypisywała to swojemu mugolskiemu pochodzeniu i uczuciu, że należała do kompletnie innego świata. Uczucie to pojawiało się ze szczególną intensywnością za każdym razem, kiedy czytała o naprawdę starych rodach - tych, których drzewo genealogiczne sięgało do tysiąca lat wstecz.

Stwierdziła, że jeśli ktoś przeglądał kompendium historii czarodziejów i co parę stron napotykał na wzmianki o swoich przodkach, nie mogło to pozostawać bez wpływu na jego ego. Zresztą nie tylko pałace miały swoją historię. Dotyczyło to często całych społeczności.

Na przykład Thimble Creek. Przez prawie czterysta lat mieszkańcy maleńkiej wioski odrabiali pańszczyznę dla Malfoyów, pracując przy utrzymaniu posiadłości - w stajniach, ogrodach, sadach, winnicach i na polach.

Kiedy jednak Hermiona i Malfoy wyszli z pełnego sadzy kominka w miejscowej piwiarni, tętniąca niegdyś życiem wioska była prawie wyludniona. Kilku starszych czarodziejów patrzyło na nich sponad kufli. Spoglądali na Draco niezbyt przyjaźnie i przez jedną niemiłą chwilę Hermiona obawiała się gradu zgniłych owoców albo, co gorsza, klątw.

Wieśniacy jednak nic nie zrobili, a dwójka uczniów bez żadnych przeszkód wynajęła powóz do pałacu. Nawet jeśli chłodne powitanie uraziło Malfoya, to nie okazywał tego.

Hermiona zgodnie ze swoją naturą miała mnóstwo pytań, żadne jednak nie wydawało się dość istotne, by naruszać chwilowe zawieszenie broni. Tylko na jakiś czas, rzecz jasna.

W ostatnich latach wiele się zmieniło wskutek procesów śmierciożerców. Po sprawie Lucjusza koło fortuny nie potoczyło się w dobrą dla Malfoyów stronę. Od kiedy usunięto Knota ze stanowiska, nie trwało długo zanim Ministrem Magii został Artur Weasley. Nie było żadnych nominacji, gdyż większość ewentualnych kandydatów ceniła życie bardziej niż tak wysoką (i niepewną) pozycję. Zresztą Artur podpisywał pozwolenia na obławy i zarządził stan wojenny dwa miesiące wcześniej, nim na drzwiach gabinetu ministra zawisła mosiężna tabliczka z jego nazwiskiem.

Wskutek wprowadzonych przez niego obostrzeń, zwanych „Prawem Artura", do Malfoy Manor można się było dostać jedynie powozem. Aportacja i korzystanie z sieci Fiuu były zabronione. W zamian za „poufne i rzeczowe" informacje udzielone wymiarowi sprawiedliwości, które zaowocowały aresztowaniami wielu śmierciożerców i sympatyków Voldemorta, Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi zasądzono szesnaście lat aresztu domowego - bez różdżki, bez magii i bez przyjaciół. Groziła mu paskudna klątwa, jeśli tylko wystawiłby swoją blond głowę za okno, żeby zerknąć na pnące begonie.

Wielu innych śmierciożerców również udzielało informacji w zamian za zawieszenie wyroku osadzenia w Azkabanie. Wysoko postawieni czarodzieje kwestionowali skuteczność Prawa Artura, jednak sprawą zasadniczą pozostawał fakt, że Azkaban był przepełniony i znacznie trudniejszy do opanowania, od kiedy odprawiono dementorów. Planowano budowę drugiego więzienia, ale brakowało funduszy. Na dodatek mugolski premier zaczynał się za bardzo interesować poczynaniami czarodziejskiej społeczności w związku ze wzrastającą ciągle liczbą czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, którzy z obawy przed Voldemortem chcieli przeniknąć z powrotem do świata mugoli.

Poza tym w większości departamentów ministerstwa wciąż brakowało kadry, nawet jeśli do nowo stworzonej jednostki Ochrony Ministra wciąż zgłaszali się nowi kandydaci (Ron nazywał ich złośliwie aurorami w wersji light). Każdy dodatkowy knut w chudnącym wciąż budżecie przeznaczano na bezpieczeństwo, inwigilację i wywiad. Prewencja miała wyższy priorytet niż kary.

Tak więc Lucjusza osadzono w złotej klatce. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Harry miałby sporo do powiedzenia na ten temat, jednak pod koniec procesów chłopak kontentował się już tylko faktem, że może chodzić do szkoły i nie czuć przy każdym kroku oddechu śmierciożerców na karku.

Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak uprawomocnił się wyrok i zamrożono konta Lucjusza w Gringotcie i innych czarodziejskich bankach, Narcyza Malfoy spakowała manatki i wyjechała do kuzyna w Szwajcarii. Niewiele o niej wiedziano. Gazety opisywały ją jako kobietę pokonaną, niczym się niewyróżniającą, aczkolwiek z niezaprzeczalnym talentem zachowywania pozorów. Była doskonałą gospodynią i gdy sfotografowano ją po raz ostatni w wieku czterdziestu lat, nadal była niezwykle piękna.

Zabrała ze sobą wszystko, co mogła pomniejszyć zaklęciem. Zostawiła tylko jedynego syna na wychowanie człowiekowi, którego otwarcie nazywano potworem.

Hermionie było prawie szkoda Draco. Może chłopak pozyskałby więcej współczucia, gdyby nie przechadzał się po szkole, zadzierając nosa i uśmiechając się z wyższością w sposób, który aż się prosił o wypomnienie mu sytuacji rodzinnej. Nigdy jednak nie wspominał imienia ojca od czasu awantury, którą mieli z Harrym pod koniec piątej klasy.

Sugestia Draco dotycząca spotkania z jego ojcem początkowo spotkała się z dużym niedowierzaniem Hermiony. Dość trudno było jej przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że ten mężczyzna chciał doprowadzić do zamordowania uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia w Hogwarcie i przyczynił się do opętania Ginny, które mogło zakończyć się tragicznie.

To był ten sam człowiek, który stał przy Voldemorcie i patrzył, jak ten próbuje zabić czternastoletniego Harry'ego chwilę po tym, jak z rąk nikczemnego czarodzieja zginął Cedrik Diggory.

Ten sam, który niemal przyczynił się do śmierci Hermiony w komnacie z mózgami w ministerstwie.

Jedyne, co Hermiona chciałaby uzyskać od Lucjusza Malfoya, to zaproszenie na jego pogrzeb, gdzie z przyjemnością rozsiałaby plotki o swojej zachwianej równowadze psychicznej, tańcząc wraz z Ginny na zimnym, opuszczonym grobie.

Dlatego kiedy Draco oznajmił jej, że jadą na spotkanie z jego ojcem, dziewczyna najpierw zaśmiała się mu w twarz, potem zachłysnęła się i zamilkła, kiedy zdrowy rozsądek niechętnie powrócił na swoje miejsce.

Ślizgon miał rację.

Jeśli chcieli pozbyć się problemu szybko i po cichu, ojciec Draco, wprawdzie obleśny, lecz mający niezbędne powiązania, był jedną z najlepszych osób, jakie mogli wybrać. Rzecz jasna Hermiona też miała swoje zasoby i zabezpieczenia. Nie przeżyłaby siedmiu lat z Ronem i Harrym, licząc tylko na szczęśliwy traf. Lucjusz Malfoy może i został skazany, ale nadal był niebezpieczny.

Bez wiedzy Draco - choć dupek mógł ją łatwo przyłapać, gdyby raczył wejść na pocztę razem z nią - napisała trzecią wiadomość i pozostawiła w okienku z instrukcją, że ma ona trafić do Dumbledore'a, jeśli po trzech dniach Hermiona nie odbierze jej osobiście.

W ciągu trzech dni bardzo wiele mogło się zdarzyć i Hermiona stwierdziła, że zaufanie, jakie okazała Draco, wychodząc z nim z balu, tak się zwiększyło, że postanowiła pojechać z nim do jego domu. Gdyby nawet chciał ją wykończyć, to miał już sporo okazji, więc Hermiona wierzyła, że chłopak, nawet jeśli był erotomanem, to nie byłbezmyślnym szaleńcem.

Tak samo chciała myśleć o jego ojcu, jednak Lucjusz Malfoy był spiskowcem i oportunistą niemającym szacunku dla zasad moralnych. Trudno było przewidzieć postępowanie takich ludzi. Wiarygodność nigdy nie była znamienną cechą rodu Malfoyów i tu właśnie leżał powód niepokoju Hermiony.

Osobnicy pokroju Crabbe'a i Goyle'a odpowiadali atakiem na atak. Każda prostacka zaczepka ze strony Rona skutkowała bójką. Tymczasem odwet Draco nadchodził po kilku tygodniach, kiedy już nikt nie mógłby podejrzewać, że nagły, tajemniczy napad łaskotek u Rona był w jakikolwiek sposób powiązany z wcześniejszym drażnieniem Ślizgona.

Czując, że jej antypatia wzrasta w tempie wykładniczym, Hermiona założyła ręce na piersi i wreszcie na niego spojrzała.

Draco siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierając dłonie na kolanach. U innego chłopaka ta poza raziłaby może pewną zniewieściałością, u Malfoya nosiła tylko znamiona niezależności.

_Kurzajki_, pomyślała Hermiona, kiwając w duchu głową. Byłoby łatwiej sprowadzić go do parteru, gdyby nie był tak cholernie atrakcyjny. Potrzebował tylko paru strategicznie rozmieszczonych kurzajek. Przydałyby się również krzaczaste brwi albo kartoflowaty nos.

Niestety jednak Malfoy nie posiadał kurzajek, znamion, plam ani innych cielesnych niedoskonałości. Hermiona miała dość czasu, by poznać tę kwestię z najdrobniejszymi nawet szczegółami i wiedziała, że pod ubraniem chłopaka kryje się sześć stóp i dwa cale gładkiej, bladej skóry, w blasku płomieni wyglądającej jak kremowy jedwab. Jego skóra sprawiałaby wrażenie dziewczęcej, gdyby nie prężyły się pod nią szczupłe, acz niezaprzeczalnie męskie muskuły.

W którymś momencie podczas ostatniego roku Draco Malfoy odbył nieuniknioną dla każdego nastolatka podróż i z chłopca stał się mężczyzną. Rzecz jasna nadal widać było pozostałości jego chłopięcego ja, jeśli ktoś zechciałby ich poszukać. Opryskliwy, dziecinny grymas ust albo delikatne zaróżowienie policzków, kiedy podejmował fizyczny wysiłek. Włosy nie ściemniały mu z biegiem lat, inaczej niż wielu blondynom. Wciąż były tak jasne, że niemal platynowe. Hermiona podejrzewała, że miało to więcej wspólnego z jego pochodzeniem niż fizycznym rozwojem.

Poza tym jednak był niezaprzeczalnie dorosły. Hermiona mogłaby być zdumiona tym, jak radził sobie w intymnej sytuacji, gdyby nie fakt, że nie oczekiwała od niego mniej, nawet jeśli miał tylko osiemnaście lat. W Malfoyu nie było nic zwyczajnego i Hermiona żałowała szczerze, że właśnie ta cecha przywiodła ją do tego, co okazało się najlepszą okazją do spieprzenia sobie całego życia.

Cisza w powozie była teraz tak ciężka, że aż niemal bolesna. Hermiona pomyślała, że jeśli się zaraz nie poruszy, to dostanie odcisków na tyłku.

Malfoy drgnął może z jeden raz od chwili, kiedy wyjechali. Równie dobrze mógłby być wyrzeźbiony z granitu. Tymczasem jakaś szczególnie głęboka dziura potrząsnęła powozem tak, że dziewczyna wyprostowała się na siedzeniu. Było jej gorąco, czuła, że się lepi i denerwowała się coraz bardziej.

Dość. Miała już dość tej ciszy.

- Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś w domu? - zapytała, a słowa wyleciały jej z ust, zanim zdążyła zamaskować jakieś podteksty.

W pierwszym momencie wydawało się, że Draco ją zignorował, ale po chwili odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od okna.

- Na Halloween.

- To prawie osiem miesięcy.

- Szlama zna się na matematyce. A już myślałem, że nic mnie nie zdziwi.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co obraża ją bardziej - fakt, że użył tego okropnego słowa czy to, że nie włożył w obelgę zbyt wiele serca. Szczerze mówiąc, to od paru już lat nie nazwał jej w ten sposób, a i tak Ron zawsze obrażał sięo to bardziej niż ona.

Gryfonka westchnęła.

- Tak się zastanawiałam, kiedy znów usłyszę to słowo.

- Jak nie chcesz słyszeć, to nie dawaj mi powodu - skwitował. - A zresztą, jak już jesteśmy w temacie, przypominam ci, żebyś w obecności mojego ojca trzymała buzię na kłódkę. Ja będę mówił. Odzywaj się tylko, jak cię o coś zapyta. Jak się da, spróbuj nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Najlepiej o nic nie pytaj, nawet jeśli by cię to miało zabić. Po prostu nic nie mów. Okazuj szacunek, a może wszystko pójdzie gładko.

Hermiona prychnęła. _To_ ją obrażało.

- A ja myślałam, że papież mieszka w Watykanie.

Malfoy wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Wietrzyk wpadający przez otwarte okno zdmuchnął chłopakowi grzywkę na czoło. Ten odsunął ją niecierpliwie.

- Co ty powiedziałaś? - zapytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

- Nic. Nic, o czym miałbyś pojęcie - wymamrotała nieobecnie.

- Wiem, gdzie leży pieprzony Watykan - rzucił nagle, nieoczekiwanie przechodząc od znudzenia do złości.

Hermiona spłoszyła się, czując się jeszcze gorzej teraz, kiedy spojrzenie jasnych oczu skierowało się bezpośrednio na nią. Usta miała suche z pragnienia i zdenerwowania, więc oblizała wargi. Draco zamrugał i spojrzał na usta dziewczyny, zaraz jednak wrócił wzrokiem do jej oczu.

- Czy naprawdę musisz zachowywać się tak, że jest jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnie, niż było? - zapytała cicho.

- Będzie w cholerę źle, zanim sytuacja choć trochę się poprawi, więc sugeruję, byś przyzwyczaiła się do tego, co nieprzyjemne - wycedził, kładąc sarkastyczny nacisk na słowo „nieprzyjemne".

- Myślisz, że twój ojciec zna kogoś, kto może odwrócić to zaklęcie?

Równie dobrze mogłaby pytać, czy zamki są budowane z kamienia albo czy w quidditcha gra się na miotłach.

- Nie, Granger. Jedziemy, żeby wypić z moim ojcem herbatkę i zjeść lody. Tak rzadko ma okazję się rozerwać ostatnimi czasy, od kiedy jest więźniem we własnym domu.

Hermiona spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego sądzisz, że spotkanie z twoim ojcem to taki dobry pomysł!

- Bo ja wiem? - odpalił Malfoy. - Może dlatego, że poza Voldemortem ojciec zna się na prawidłach rządzących dziwnymi rodzajami magii lepiej niż jakikolwiek żyjący czarodziej. A może dlatego, że lista jego znajomości jest tak długa i plugawa, że udało mu się wejść we współpracę z ministerstwem, pomimo że był prawą ręką Voldemorta. Jest winien zbrodni, których nie umiałabyś sobie nawet wyobrazić, a uniknął pocałunku dementora!

- _My_ też nie jesteśmy kompletnymi idiotami - odparowała Hermiona, a Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

Zdanie to można by prawdopodobnie zakwalifikować jako pierwszy (i chyba ostatni) komplement, jakim dziewczyna go kiedykolwiek obdarzyła.

- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł łazić po szkole, czytając książki o sposobach pozbycia się magicznych tatuaży? - zapytał, zwężając oczy. - Ty sama być może masz pewien margines wolności, ale niektórzy są pozbawieni tego luksusu.

Hermiona wydała z siebie odgłos frustracji.

- Nie jestem poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

- Tak samo jak ja, mimo że podczas ostatnich dwóch lat przeprowadziłem entuzjastyczną kampanię, która miała przekonać wszystkich, że nienawidzę mojego ojca i wszystkiego, co on sobą reprezentuje.

W dużym stopniu była to prawda. Cokolwiek można było powiedzieć o Draco Malfoyu, to odkąd jego ojciec wszedł w układ z ministerstwem, chłopak wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z Voldemortem. Wielu ludzi przypuszczało rzecz jasna, że obrał tę taktykę tylko dlatego, że - logicznie rzecz ujmując - jedynie w ten sposób mógł zachować prawo do jakichkolwiek roszczeń związanych z rodziną Malfoyów.

Ministerstwo skonfiskowało znaczną część pieniędzy i majątku, by wykorzystać je na zapłatę odszkodowań wojennych, nadal jednak pozostał pokaźny fundusz powierniczy, parę letnich rezydencji i spadek Draco po matce i dziadku. No i był też Malfoy Manor...

Hermiona zbyt późno zorientowała się, że powinna przestać czytać tygodnik „Czarownica".

Malfoy jednak miał rację. Musieli rozwiązać swój problem w tajemnicy i bez rozgłosu. Raczej nie dałoby się tego zrobić w Hogwarcie. Hermiona podejrzewała, że przeciwzaklęcie będzie czymś bardzo sekretnym i nielegalnym.

- Widzę, że nie będzie to szczęśliwe spotkanie? Żadnych ojcowsko-synowskich pikników przy stawie z kaczuszkami?

Hermiony już nie obchodziło, czy Draco miał problemy w domu. Widać było, że temat ojca jest dla niego drażliwy, ale dziewczyna była Malfoyowi winna jeden czy dwa zjadliwe komentarze. Draco wyglądał po jej wypowiedzi, jakby go piorun strzelił. Rozprostował nogi i pochylił się do przodu, celując w jej kierunku palcem.

- Zamknij jadaczkę, Granger, albo powiem ci w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, do jakich wyczynów jest zdolna twoja świętoszkowata buźka, kiedy nie gada bzdur.

Jak zwykle zaskoczyła ją szybkość, z jaką chłodny i nieuprzejmy Malfoy w mgnieniu oka przemienił się w budzącego grozę. Dziewczyna syknęła cicho. _Nikt_ nigdy tak do niej nie mówił. Nawet Ślizgoni nie śmieli otwarcie obrażać prefekt naczelnej. Teraz jednak nie była w Hogwarcie, a jej przyjaciele pozostawali daleko poza zasięgiem słuchu i wzroku. Zresztą niezależnie od tego, jak wstrętnie Malfoy ją traktował, Hermiona podejrzewała, że jego grobowy nastrój ma wiele wspólnego z faktem, że z nich dwojga to on miał więcej powodów do strachu przed swoim ojcem niż ona.

Zatem postanowiła trzymać język za zębami.

Powóz toczył się po wyboistej drodze, dopóki na szczycie wzgórza poza linią drzew nie ukazały się ciemnopopielate kamienne ściany Malfoy Manor. Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że cały czas wstrzymywała oddech, i westchnęła głęboko. Trudniej było jej oderwać ręce od krawędzi siedzenia.

Widziała już wcześniej zdjęcia tego domu. Każdy widział. Od momentu, kiedy rozpoczęły się procesy śmierciożerców, gazety co tydzień radośnie zamieszczały trzystronicowe rozkładówki o rezydencjach domniemanych popleczników Voldemorta.

Malfoy Manor był szczególnie interesujący ze względu na to, że był drugim z kolei najstarszym czarodziejskim dworem w Europie, zaś pierwszym, jeśli brać pod uwagę obszerność znajdującej się w nim kolekcji czarnomagicznych artefaktów. Wszystkie je wywieziono i skatalogowano, zaś najbardziej podejrzane znaleziska zniszczono. Niektóre złożono w specjalnej krypcie należącej do ministerstwa, gdyż nikt nie wiedział, w jaki sposób można je unicestwić. Starsze klasy Hogwartu przyjeżdżały do rzeczonej krypty na wycieczki, oglądając skonfiskowane przedmioty. Było to przydatne, gdyż pokazywało jednoznacznie, z jakimi chorymi umysłami przyjdzie im się zmierzyć.

Hermiona z bliska dostrzegła, jaką cenę zapłaciła posiadłość za skazanie Lucjusza na areszt domowy. W jej utrzymaniu niezbędna była magia, inaczej traciło się nad wszystkim kontrolę. Dekoracyjne dzikie wino niemal całkowicie pokryło mury grubą warstwą zielonych pnączy. Wszystkie trawniki były zasypane suchymi liśćmi. Niegdyś starannie przystrzyżone, teraz wyrosły tak, że zakryłyby małe dziecko. Źdźbła traw były pożółkłe i zwiędnięte.

Zbudowany w gotyckim stylu pałac wyglądał ponuro i złowieszczo, ale Hermionie wydał się piękny. Przypominał jej dawne dwory na plantacjach w Nowym Orleanie, które miała okazję zobaczyć, będąc tam z rodzicami na wakacjach. Rodzinny dom Draco z pewnością będzie się chylił ku upadkowi coraz bardziej w ciągu nadchodzących lat, nadal jednak miał niezaprzeczalny urok. Nietrudno było sobie wyobrazić Lucjusza, Narcyzę i Draco jako mieszkańców tego miejsca. Żaden bezpretensjonalny, zwyczajny czarodziej czy czarownica nie mógłby tu gospodarzyć.

W zaciszu swoich myśli Hermiona panicznie zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie, jak otwierają się przed nią drzwi, a za chwilę jej kędzierzawa, ciemnowłosa, szlamowatej krwi osoba wylatuje głową naprzód, wypluta na żwirową drogę prowadzącą do rezydencji.

Połączenie zaintrygowania, przestrachu i oczekiwania na nieznane ze spoconymi dłońmi zawsze rozwiązywało Hermionie język. Teraz też zwróciła się do Malfoya, zapominając o zakazie.

Chłopak marszczył lekko brwi. Jego ręce, poprzednio skromnie złożone na podołku, teraz niespokojnie skubały mosiężny guzik przy zapięciu letniej peleryny. Wyglądał na przejętego do tego stopnia, że już uprzednio zbyt swawolna wyobraźnia Hermiony teraz zaczęła szaleć. Jej puls gwałtownie przyspieszył.

Srebrzyste oczy utkwiły spojrzenie w brązowych, na jedną przelotną chwilę dając obojgu uczucie, że dzielą to samo przeznaczenie. Nagle Hermiona nie miała już nic do powiedzenia.

Kiedy powóz ze skrzypieniem osi zatrzymał się w chmurze kurzu przed frontowym wejściem do dworu, dziewczyna pomyślała sobie, że wielka szkoda, iż Draco jest takim krnąbrnym erotomanem.

Inaczej mogłaby go nawet wziąć za rękę.


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIAŁ ****5.**

Draco wolałby już wyjce rozpryskujące ropę czyrakobulwy, klatkę pełną wściekłych sklątek tylnowybuchowych, drażliwego długoroga rumuńskiego rozsmakowanego w pieczonych czarodziejach czystej krwi... Do diabła, zostałby nawet osobistym niewolnikiem Neville'a Longbottoma na piekielne dwa tygodnie, żeby tylko nie musiał jechać do domu.

_Trochę za późno na zmianę zdania, czyż nie?_

Tak, Draco zgodził się w milczeniu ze swoim Wewnętrznym Dręczycielem. W końcu już od dłuższej chwili wraz z Granger czekał w ponurej ciszy przed drzwiami Malfoy Manor.

Ślizgon kołysał się na piętach, spocone ręce wepchnąwszy głęboko do kieszeni. Przez ułamek sekundy wyobrażał sobie, że pociąga za sznur od dzwonka, po czym zostawia Granger na progu, a sam pędzi w kierunku powozu, toczącego się z wolna w stronę bramy.

Dziewczyna jakby czytała w jego myślach, gdyż powoli odwróciła swoją kędzierzawą głowę, świdrując go wzrokiem. Nieznacznie przysunęła się bliżej.

Nawet jeśli się bała, ukrywała to cholernie dobrze. Poza nerwowym wykręcaniem rąk, co, jak wiedział, robiła zawsze, kiedy się denerwowała, pozornie wyglądała na całkiem spokojną.

Ich podróż na Pokątną przebiegła bezproblemowo. Granger radziła sobie z sytuacją lepiej, niż przypuszczał. Oczekiwał raczej łez i gorączkowej paplaniny, dlatego rozmyślnie trzymał się od niej z dala - od niej i jej nieskończonego potoku natrętnych, bezsensownych pytań.

O Merlinie, ileż ona gadała. Kiedy byli jeszcze w pokoju hotelowym, z trudem zwalczył pokusę zakneblowania dziewczyny jej własną satynową bielizną. Wyłowił jej figi spod poduszki i nie powiedział jej tego, przez zabawne pół godziny obserwując, jak przewracała pomieszczenie do góry nogami. Wręczyłby jej majtki od razu, gdyby tylko przyznała, że ich szuka.

Kiedy deportowali się na Pokątną, była już niemal pora lunchu. Podczas gdy jego własna nieobecność na śniadaniu w szkole zaowocowałaby tylko znacząco uniesionymi brwiami niektórych Ślizgonów, brak Granger wznieciłby co najmniej lekką panikę. Draco zatem zasugerował, żeby napisała do obu bezmózgich imbecyli, których nazywała przyjaciółmi, oraz do McGonagall.

Wicedyrektorka Hogwartu z pewnością wybuchłaby jak bomba, gdyby miała choć cień podejrzenia, że jej bezcenna prefekt naczelna popadła w jakieś kłopoty.

Draco zaś był pewien, że spanie z nim zdecydowanie kwalifikowało się do kategorii „kłopoty".

Kiedy tylko podeszli pod pocztę, poczuł przypływ wspaniałomyślności i wręczył Granger parę sykli na sowę. Nastroszona, wszystkowiedząca niewdzięcznica zareagowała na jego uprzejmość spojrzeniem tak miażdżącym, że włosy na głowie powinny stanąć mu dęba. Z pogardliwym parsknięciem rzuciła mu pieniądze w twarz i jak burza wpadła do budynku, pozwalając, by umknął jej jego uśmiech rozbawienia.

Gryfonka miała jaja, musiał to przyznać. Obserwował ją z zewnątrz, czy przypadkiem nie zacznie wyprawiać jakiejś hecy w stylu wybuchania płaczem na oczach rozleniwionego weekendowym wypoczynkiem tłumu - ale nie. Dla stojącego za ladą jowialnego, tęgiego, łysiejącego poczmistrza Granger była wręcz reklamą uprzejmości i słodyczy, podczas gdy do niego samego zwracała się z ogniem w oczach, srogo marszcząc brwi i piorunując go wzrokiem.

Przynajmniej miała sporą skalę stanów emocjonalnych, stwierdził Draco, w przeciwieństwie do Rona Weasleya, który nadawał nowe, irytujące znaczenie określeniu „prosty".

Draco obserwował Granger, jak przygryzła koniuszek języka, zastanawiając się, co napisać. Na poczcie było duszno i dziewczyna ściągnęła kaptur. Materiał zaczepił o jej ozdobioną kamieniami klamrę do włosów i loki rozsypały się jej na ramionach. Nieobecnie zebrała włosy ręką i zgarnęła na jedną stronę, owijając kosmyk wokół palca zakończonego obgryzionym paznokciem.

Ślizgon uznał, że jak na dziewczynę zupełnie nieprzejmującą się strojem Granger była zaskakująco kobieca. Niełatwo było dostrzec jej lekki krok i delikatne kołysanie szczupłych bioder, kiedy przemierzała zamek schowana za naręczem książek lub nieodłączną podkładką do notowania.

Naprawdę, powinna się lepiej ubierać. Ciuchy, które nosiła po zajęciach, były zupełnie jak wory pokutne z wyciętymi otworami na ręce - szorstkie, bezbarwne, bezkształtne i nudne. Draco znał się na ubraniach. Odziedziczył tę cechę po matce, podobnie jak sekretne upodobanie do szamponów ziołowych (odkryciem miesiąca był „Rozmaryn i hawafena"). Chłopak nieświadomie otaksował sylwetkę Granger i w wyobraźni ubrał ją we wspaniałe, rdzawoczerwone szaty z głęboko wyciętym dekoltem, żeby odkryć gładką skórę między jej małymi piersiami.

_Albo jeszcze lepiej_, pomyślał. Zamrugał i w wyobraźni rozebrał Gryfonkę do butów na wysokim obcasie i srebrnego łańcuszka wokół lewej kostki. Dziewczyna wyglądała o niebo lepiej bez ubrania. W zasadzie to im więcej miała na sobie odzieży, tym bardziej była wkurzająca.

Być może jednak chodziło o coś innego. Po prostu im mniej Granger miała na sobie, tym bardziej był zdekoncentrowany.

Tak. To było właśnie to.

Zastanawiał się, czy ich wspólna noc wstrząsnęła nieco jej rygorystycznymi zasadami moralnymi. Byłaby ogromna szkoda, gdyby taka namiętna dziewczyna na powrót przybrała maskę lodowej księżniczki.

Niestety nie potrzebował nawet kryształowej kuli, żeby odczytać jej przyszłość. Wystarczyło tylko zerknąć na opiekunkę jej domu. Minerwa McGonagall była wyjątkową nauczycielką i budzącą respekt zastępczynią dyrektora, przy tym jednak posiadała seksualny powab gumochłona. Wielka szkoda, ponieważ czarownice żyły dłużej niż czarodzieje i osiągały szczyt swoich erotycznych możliwości później niż oni.

Jeśli tylko Granger raczyłaby wytknąć nos poza harmonogram prefektów, zauważyłaby może, że w Hogwarcie są przyjemniejsze rozrywki niż penetrowanie korytarzy na wzór Argusa Filcha, tylko w ładniejszej i lepiej pachnącej wersji.

A może już zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jej umyka. Wyjaśniałoby to jej nagłe zainteresowanie jego „usługami" tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru.

Cóż za intrygująca myśl. Najwidoczniej złote dziewczę Gryffindoru było jednak przekupne. Być może z małą zachętą udałoby mu się...

- Eee, Malfoy - wyszeptała Granger, przerywając jego rozważania.

Wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z góry.

- Chyba nikt nie otworzy drzwi...

Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby powtórnie pociągnąć za inkrustowany srebrem dzwonek, kiedy chłopak ostrzegawczo uniósł ramię.

Po drugiej stronie rzeźbionych dębowych drzwi dało się słyszeć ciche gmeranie przy zasuwie. Skrzydło odchyliło się na całą szerokość, odsłaniając powykrzywianego, starego skrzata, ubranego w różowy patchworkowy kapturek na imbryk.

Stworzenie złapało głęboki oddech, zerknęło na Draco szklistymi oczami i rzuciło się na niego.

- Panicz Draco wrócił do domu! Och! Tulipanka jest taka szczęśliwa!

Opanowując grymas, Malfoy postąpił naprzód, wciąż z uczepioną siebie skrzatką.

- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Tulipanko - dość grzecznie odparł Draco. Poklepał skrzatkę po brunatnej głowie, szybko przeszukując wzrokiem wnętrze foyer.

Było tam chłodno, ciemno i pełno kurzu, dokładnie tak, jak Draco pamiętał. Słońce bezskutecznie próbowało przebić się przez brudne szyby. Kurz tańczył w kilku zabłąkanych smugach światła padających na czarną marmurową podłogę. Brakowało tam mebli, za to wzdłuż kręconych schodów stały rzędy drewnianych skrzynek na butelki.

- I jeszcze panicz Draco przyprowadził panienkę! - Tulipanka odwróciła się w stronę Hermiony, gapiącej się na przepaściste foyer. Skrzatka skłoniła się głęboko, najwyraźniej zapominając o zesztywniałych artretycznych stawach. - Witamy w Malfoy Manor, panienko.

Granger zamrugała szybko, zerkając w dół na rozpromienione stworzenie.

Draco przewrócił oczami. Im szybciej dziewczyna zamknie rozdziawioną buzię i przestanie wybałuszać oczy, tym szybciej będą mieli za sobą rozmowę z Lucjuszem.

- Dom cię nie ugryzie - skomentował, zdejmując pelerynę i oddając ją Tulipance.

Hermiona doszła do siebie na tyle, że posłała mu groźne spojrzenie.

- Chociaż może cię wypluć - dokończył z prychnięciem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek wesołości.

Obrzuciła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, ale zdołała przestąpić próg i wkroczyła na chłodny marmur.

- Gdzie ojciec? - zapytał Draco. Tulipanka właśnie zerkała z wyraźną dezaprobatą na wymięte szaty panicza.

- Pan Lucjusz jest w gabinecie - padła odpowiedź, a piskliwy głos skrzatki stał się nagle dużo wyższy. - Czy panicz życzy sobie zobaczyć się z nim od razu?

- Tak, nie chcemy odkładać nieuniknionego na później, czyż nie? - Draco posłał Hermionie sardoniczny uśmiech i podał jej ramię. Jak można się było spodziewać, Gryfonka zignorowała jego gest.

Chłopak ruszył za Tulipanką, zauważając, że Hermiona po raz pierwszy nie wykazywała absolutnie żadnej chęci, żeby wysforować się na czoło.

o0o0o0o

Czarodzieje czystej krwi, tacy jak Lucjusz Malfoy, byli już rzadkością.

Miało to mniej wspólnego z nieuchronnym napływem pośledniej krwi, a więcej ze stopniowym porzucaniem starych obyczajów, wśród których chłosta była normalną praktyką utrzymania dyscypliny w domach, gdzie płodzono potomków tylko po to, aby podtrzymać ciągłość rodu i wdrażać rodzinne kodeksy postępowania, określające wszystko - od sposobu dosiadania wierzchowca do metod ugłaskiwania niezadowolonej faworyty.

Malfoy senior posiadał pewną immanentną elegancję, której Draco jeszcze nie osiągnął i był tego świadom. Pod tym względem Lucjusz był jak Snape. Co by nie mówić o nauczycielu eliksirów, mężczyzna poruszał się płynnie i lekko jak smuga atramentu w wodzie. Lucjusz był podobny, tyle że bardziej energiczny i żywotny. Poza tym motywy Snape'a były dość niejasne, podczas gdy Malfoya czarodziejski świat jednoznacznie poznał jako szumowinę najgorszego rodzaju. Pomijając fakt, że czarodziej bez różdżki był szanowany mniej więcej tak, jak prostytutka z Nokturnu, Lucjusz Malfoy nadal był człowiekiem, z którego nie należało żartować.

Tutaj właśnie pojawiała się Hermiona Granger, ożenek z którą najprawdopodobniej należał zdaniem Lucjusza do żartów w możliwie najgorszym guście, szczególnie jeśli dziewczyna kiedykolwiek uzależniała udzielenie zgody na anulowanie małżeństwa od konkretnej sumy pieniędzy. Draco jednak sądził, że zna ją na tyle, by móc tę możliwość od razu wykluczyć.

Granger nie interesowały pieniądze. Taka właśnie była dziwna.

Przez ostatnie trzy lata to Draco przesyłał galeony potrzebne na zaspokojenie potrzeb mieszkańców Malfoy Manor. Owszem, ojciec został bez grosza, ale syn nie. Draco dostawał szczodre miesięczne stypendium wypłacane ze spadku po pradziadku Juliuszu. Ponadto matka przekazała mu podejrzanie dużą sumę pieniędzy, zrzekając się zarazem swojej roli opiekunki.

Galeony nie stanowiły więc problemu, jednak Draco nie mógł zrobić dla swojego domu rodzinnego nic więcej. Nałożony na posiadłość zakaz posiadania różdżek spowodował, że pracownicy w końcu porzucili swoje zajęcia. To było zrozumiałe - nikt nie zamierzał trudzić się pracą bez możliwości pomagania sobie czarami. Do utrzymania porządku na trzystu hektarach ziemi pozostała tylko stara skrzatka, która nie mogła zrobić zbyt wiele, nawet jeśli była wybitnie oddana.

Draco nie uważał, by ojciec winił go za tę sytuację. Duma Lucjusza mogła jednak zostać urażona i choć dużo mu brakowało do stania się bezmyślnym szaleńcem, to w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat rozpacz, brak możliwości pocieszenia i bardzo droga brandy sprawiały, że dawał się poznać z jak najgorszej strony.

Oby tylko Lucjusz nie postanowił wykorzystać nowiny o małżeństwie syna jako wymówki, by ostatecznie poddać się szaleństwu. Nie byłby zresztą pierwszym śmierciożercą w areszcie domowym, który stracił rozum. Nie dalej jak miesiąc wcześniej Kadmos Avery dostał ataku morderczego szału. Zanim unicestwili go aurorzy, zdążył swoją antyczną kataną obciąć głowy trzem skrzatom.

Na Malfoy Manor, tak samo jak na rezydencję Avery'ego, nałożono wiele zabezpieczeń. Zaklęcia blokujące i alarmujące sięgały aż do fundamentów. Najmniejszy ślad uprawiania czarnej magii sprowadziłby na dom gromadę aurorów. Nie wynikłoby z tego nic dobrego, gdyby ojciec Draco podniósł nagle z biurka ciężki, onyksowy przycisk do papierów i zatłukł nim Granger na śmierć. Draco uważał to jednak za wysoce nieprawdopodobne. Proste morderstwo nie było w stylu Lucjusza. Zresztą sama myśl o zbrukaniu krwią cennego, ręcznie wykonanego dywanu Aubusson wystarczyłaby, żeby odwieść Malfoya seniora od pochopnych działań.

Draco stał właśnie na wspomnianym wyżej dywanie, skończywszy informować ojca, że ostatnio dał się wytatuować i ożenił się z dziewczyną pochodzącą z rodziny mugoli. Gryfonka stała przy nim.

Jeśli miało się rozpętać piekło, zabrzmiał właśnie sygnał startowy.

Na pierwszy rzut oka ojciec wydawał się przyjmować wiadomości o ich popełnionym po pijaku szaleństwie dużo lepiej, niż Draco przypuszczał. Aczkolwiek jeśli chodziło o Lucjusza, to pozory mogły zawsze mylić.

- Jak? - zapytał senior, zawierając w jednym słowie niesmak, zgrozę i lodowatą furię.

Stał pośrodku gabinetu, wciąż ubrany w krwawoczerwony szlafrok z surowego jedwabiu, mimo że była trzecia po południu. Na biurku znajdowała się pusta, kryształowa karafka, a obok szklanka wypełniona do połowy koniakiem. Długie włosy miał rozwichrzone, a na czole pulsowała mu żyła. Nie był to dobry początek, ale Draco pomyślał, że niewiele mogli w tej sprawie zrobić.

Ślizgon był zadowolony, że Granger tylko się wierciła, podczas gdy on czystym, monotonnym głosem przekazywał ojcu swoją wersję wydarzeń z feralnej nocy. Pewnie umierała z pragnienia, by się odezwać, ale udało jej się zmilczeć. Być może pojęła, że najlepiej było poinformować Lucjusza o sprawie tak szybko i zwięźle, jak się tylko da.

Draco rozpoczął opowieść od ich wyjścia z balu. Przeszedł do wycieczki do Węża i Kamienia, ledwie napomknął o wydarzeniach w salonie tatuażu i ceremonii zawarcia małżeństwa i zakończył na tym, jak obudzili się w obskurnym mugolskim hotelu w Londynie.

Nikogo nie zaskoczyło to, że Lucjusz nie zaszczycił dziewczyny nawet jednym spojrzeniem, od kiedy Tulipanka wprowadziła ich do gabinetu do chwili, kiedy Draco opisał ich tatuaże. Równie dobrze Hermiona mogłaby być niewidzialna.

Kiedy chłopak skończył, zapadła długa, straszliwa cisza.

Na jej tle dźwięk zeschłych liści miotanych wiatrem po całym dziedzińcu oraz zmartwione mamrotanie Tulipanki urastały do rangi grzmotu. Tymczasem Lucjusz się nie odzywał. Bardzo wolno, w sposób niepasujący do wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia, mężczyzna odgarnął do tyłu kosmyk długich, srebrzystych włosów i wysączył ze szklanki łyk brandy.

- O ile się nie mylę, to zaklęcie nosi nazwę _Fida Mia_ - oznajmił Lucjusz tak cicho, że Draco nie usłyszałby go, gdyby nie wstrzymywał oddechu.

Granger wybrała dokładnie ten moment, by uwolnić falę swoich wątpliwości.

- Ale czy zaklęcie _Fida Mia_ nie jest w tym kraju zakazane przez prawo, bo jego skutków nie da się cofnąć? - palnął Najtęższy Umysł Hogwartu. - Chodzi mi o to, że _Fida Mia_ wywodzi się od zaklęcia tropiącego, którym feudalni czarodzieje naznaczali swoje sługi jako czymś w rodzaju piętna, żeby ci nie mogli uciec.

Draco podchodził właśnie w stronę regału z książkami, stojącego naprzeciw kominka.

- Och, na pewno jest jakieś przeciwzaklęcie - skwitował. - Jestem pewien, że była tu gdzieś taka stara księga o...

Nagle Lucjusz mignął Hermionie przed oczami jak błyskawica. Dziewczyna nie miała nawet czasu krzyknąć z zaskoczenia, kiedy mężczyzna szarpnął syna za ramię i spoliczkował go z taką siłą, że Ślizgon zatoczył się na mały stolik zastawiony chińską porcelaną, na której wciąż spoczywał nietknięty lunch.

Tulipanka pisnęła przeraźliwie i zakryła twarzyczkę pomarszczonymi dłońmi, mamrocząc do siebie coraz bardziej niewyraźnie. Tymczasem Hermiona odruchowo rzuciła się w kierunku Draco, żeby go złapać lub przynajmniej spowolnić upadek. Nie była jednak dość szybka i chłopak przewrócił się na finezyjnie zdobiony, kuty stolik, tłukąc naczynia i rozrzucając jedzenie i srebrne sztućce dookoła.

Zgroza na twarzy dziewczyny doskonale kontrastowała z chłodną pogardą na twarzy Lucjusza. Hermiona przykucnęła przy Draco i podała mu rękę.

- Zostaw - syknął Ślizgon, odtrącając jej wyciągnięte ramię. Dziewczyna bez słowa opuściła dłonie i odwróciła się w kierunku starszego Malfoya, posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści.

- Czy nie dość już muszę znosić? - wycedził Lucjusz przez zęby.

- Trudności pomagają nam rosnąć w siłę, czyż nie, ojcze? - odparował Draco. Podniósł się na nogi, przyciskając dłoń do policzka, przeciętego ostrym odłamkiem porcelany. - To ty mnie tego nauczyłeś.

Wrogość między nimi była prawie namacalna. Nienawiść wisiała w powietrzu jak dym.

Lucjusz odezwał się pierwszy.

- Tulipanko, odprowadzisz mego syna do jego komnat. Pragnę porozmawiać z panną Granger sam na sam.

- Nie - sprzeciwił się Draco.

- Tak - w tym samym momencie odezwała się Hermiona, tak blada, że z daleka było widać piegi na jej nosie.

Ślizgon spiorunował ją wzrokiem i posłał ojcu spojrzenie, którego znaczenia Hermiona nie umiała rozszyfrować, po czym wymaszerował z gabinetu z Tulipanką u boku i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

o0o0o0o

Tymczasem Malfoy senior zasiadł za biurkiem i zaczął notować coś szybko na grubym kremowym pergaminie, który prawdopodobnie był wart więcej niż cokolwiek, co Hermiona miała kiedykolwiek w ręku.

- Zamierzam poświęcić pani piętnaście minut, panno Granger. Potem zostanie pani umieszczona w pokoju gościnnym na następne kilkanaście godzin. W dniu jutrzejszym powróci pani do Hogwartu, przedtem jednak powiadomię panią, jak rozwiązać nasz mały... problem. Resztę pozostawiam pani i mojemu synowi.

Przestał pisać i zerknął na nią, zauważając jej oburzony wzrok i drżące ręce.

- Jak mniemam, nie pochwala pani moich metod wychowawczych? - zapytał uprzejmym, spokojnym tonem. Zaczynał już trochę bełkotać i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz był po prostu pijany.

Nie usprawiedliwiało to jednak jego postępowania, Hermiona wciąż miała gorącą nadzieję, że na trzeźwo był lepszym ojcem.

- Przekracza pan swoje prawa. Postępując w ten sposób, poniża pan siebie, swojego syna i nazwisko. Chociaż temu ostatniemu nic już chyba nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

- Mam bardzo mało do stracenia, panno Granger.

Hermionie wydawało się wręcz nieprawdopodobne, jak bardzo Draco był podobny do ojca. Lucjusz jednak, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, był jeszcze przystojniejszy. Wyglądał, jakby wyszedł z obrazu Goi - niepokojąca treść, ale doskonała forma.

Uroda Lucjusza drażniła i prowokowała, ale Draco miał bardziej męskie rysy. Odziedziczył po ojcu niezwykłą barwę włosów i oczu, za to w spadku po matce dostał charakterystyczne rysy Blacków - pełne, łagodnie wygięte usta, szczupłą budowę ciała i szerokie barki, którymi natura obdarzyła również Syriusza.

Hermiona czuła, że część jej osoby pragnie tylko wybiec z tego domu duchów w najszybszym tempie, na jakie stać jej trzęsące się kolana. Inna, mniej inteligentna część chciała po prostu usiąść i patrzeć, zupełnie jakby obserwowała dzikiego jaguara w zoo - tylko że w tym wypadku od drapieżnika oddzielało ją jedynie biurko z drzewa wiśniowego.

Boże. Znowu miała mdłości.

- Ja sama płacę za swoje błędy - powiedziała spokojnym tonem. - Nawet jeśli przyznałabym się rodzicom, nie tknęliby mnie palcem.

- Mój syn to nie byle podrzutek, panno Granger. Zazwyczaj nie interesuję się jego podbojami, kiedy jednak postanawia _pojąć za żonę_ pannę, do której się mizdrzy, sprawy przybierają zgoła inny obrót. Wtedy poczytuję sobie za mój obowiązek okazać dezaprobatę. - Lucjusz posłał dziewczynie twarde spojrzenie i skrzyżował ramiona. - Przejdźmy zatem do meritum. Jesteś przecież inteligentną młodą kobietą, zatem niech padnie wreszcie zasadnicze pytanie. Ile chcesz?

- Za Draco? - Hermiona gapiła się na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem i urazą. - Czekoladową żabę. Jeśli nie ma pan żadnej pod ręką, to może tę nielegalną, bezcenną książkę o egipskich klątwach, o której chodzą plotki, że gdzieś ją pan schował - kontynuowała fałszywie wesołym tonem. - Och, zaraz. Przypomniało mi się, że ministerstwo skonfiskowało pana wszystkie rzeczy, prawda? No to żaba wystarczy.

Ten tekst to dopiero było coś. Gdyby Ron był tu z nią, zagwizdałby z aprobatą i klepał się po kolanach z uciechy. Hermiona uważała, że to i tak za mało dla Lucjusza, który najwyraźniej sądził, że zdjęła majtki przed jego synem dla pieniędzy.

Niestety, prawda była gorsza. Młody Malfoy sprawił, że zdjęła przed nim majtki dla samej przyjemności, i tyle.

Mięsień drgnął na twarzy Lucjusza. Gdyby spojrzenia miały moc Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, Hermiona padłaby w tej samej chwili na ziemię, wijąc się w agonii.

- Nie igraj z moją cierplwiością, dziewczyno - wycedził Lucjusz szyderczo, wychylając się do przodu i obnażając zęby w złowieszczym grymasie. - Przypominam ci, że nikt nie wie, że tu jesteś.

Hermiona była rozczarowana. Spodziewała się po tym człowieku czegoś więcej.

- Nie chcę pańskich pieniędzy. Chcę zakończyć to małżeństwo. Im szybciej nam pan pomoże, tym szybciej będziemy to mieli za sobą.

Lucjusz milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się jej uważnie i postukując długimi palcami w blat.

- Bardzo dobrze. Dam wam kontakt do człowieka, który zajmie się znalezieniem eksperta będącego w stanie zdjąć zaklęcie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie wolno mi opuszczać tych włości, sami musicie zająć się tym, by małżeństwo zostało jak najszybciej anulowane.

o0o0o0o

Hermiona powinna się domyśleć, że Draco będzie czekał na nią w korytarzu. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Lucjuszem Gryfonka opuściła gabinet i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Oparła się ciężko o mahoniowe deski, czekając, aż jej serce zacznie bić normalnie, gdy nagle przy jej boku znalazł się Draco. Złapał ją za ramię i powlókł w głąb korytarza.

Sądząc po wyglądzie, wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się. Miał na sobie białą koszulę z długim rękawem i dżinsy. Krople wody z wilgotnych włosów spływały mu na kołnierzyk. Hermiona nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek od początku szkoły widziała go noszącego coś innego niż szkolne szaty, strój do quidditcha albo ubranie robocze na zielarstwo lub opiekę nad magicznymi zwierzętami. Czuła się zdezorientowana i zaskoczona na myśl, że Malfoy nosił dżinsy jak każdy normalny nastolatek.

- Co ci powiedział? - dopytywał Draco ze wzburzoną miną.

Hermiona poczuła delikatny zapach rozmarynu unoszący się z jego włosów. Zauważyła też, że dwa górne guziki od koszuli miał krzywo zapięte.

- No? - warknął, gdy nie odpowiedziała.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i pomasowała sobie skronie. Czuła już nadchodzący ból głowy i miała nadzieję, że delikatny masaż złagodzi go choć odrobinę. Niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak zasiąść nad parującym kubkiem herbaty, najlepiej w jej własnym dormitorium w Hogwarcie. Większość z jej najbardziej śmiałych planów zrodziła się właśnie podczas posiedzeń nad zbyt długo parzoną i przesłodzoną czarną herbatą.

Ponieważ ten sposób poprawienia sobie humoru był niedostępny, sięgnęła po inną, niemal równie dobrą opcję - rozjuszenie już i tak wkurzonego Draco Malfoya.

- Twój ojciec zaoferował mi czekoladową żabę i księgę o klątwach w zamian za anulowanie małżeństwa. Chyba całkiem nieźle na tym wyjdę.

Zaraz po tych słowach Hermiona pomyślała, że spędza z Malfoyem zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. Zaczynała już stosować te same co on metody dokuczania innym.

Ślizgon stał przez chwilę jak wryty, po czym złapał ją za ramiona i pchnął na ścianę, na której wisiał rząd portretów.

- No doprawdy - wymamrotał zaspany czarodziej w kryzie, mieszkaniec najbliższego obrazu. - To niepotrzebne.

Zaskoczona Hermiona syknęła przez zęby, kiedy walnęła głową w pozłacaną ramę. W tym samym momencie poczuła dziwne łaskotanie na biodrze i udzie. Uczucie rozprzestrzeniało się coraz niżej i Gryfonka stwierdziła, że albo zdrętwiała jej noga, albo srebrny smok wytatuowany na jej skórze zaczął się nagle poruszać.

O tej drugiej możliwości wolała chwilowo nie myśleć. Lepiej było zaczekać z tym do chwili, kiedy znów będzie miała hogwarcką bibliotekę do dyspozycji.

- Czy nie potrafisz ze mną rozmawiać bez stosowania tych zapaśniczych chwytów? - warknęła, wbijając paznokcie w jego przedramiona.

Draco złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nie byli ze sobą tak blisko od tamtych chwil w hotelowym pokoju i Hermiona zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że wpatruje się w oczy przejrzyste jak woda w górskim potoku. Inna sprawa, że w tych oczach odbijała się wściekłość. Najwyraźniej Malfoyowi nie spodobało się jej nonszalanckie zachowanie.

- Słuchaj, ty głupia dziwko - wypluł Draco. - Za dwa tygodnie mam dostać tyle ze spadku po moim dziadku, że nie będę musiał już nigdy więcej tu przyjeżdżać. Przyznaję, że nie tylko ty jesteś winna tej katastrofy, ale jeśli wejdziesz mi w drogę, gorzko tego pożałujesz.

To było coś nowego. Hermiona patrzyła na niego, analizując w myślach tę informację.

- Boże, ty naprawdę nienawidzisz Lucjusza tak samo jak wszyscy.

Draco uniósł brwi, najwidoczniej skonfundowany.

- Granger, ty nie masz pojęcia, co to jest nienawiść. Kiedy naprawdę kogoś nienawidzisz, krew wrze ci w żyłach. Zaczynasz czuć, że jesteś zdolna do morderstwa.

- Ja cię nienawidzę - odparła Hermiona i nagle pojęła, że tak właśnie czuje. Draco przekrzywił głowę i zmierzył ją długim spojrzeniem.

- Nie - skomentował, kręcąc powoli głową. - Tak naprawdę to nie. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się powoli, przywodząc Hermionie na myśl kota z Cheshire. Dokładnie tym uśmiechem poczęstował ją, gdy zgodziła się wyjść razem z nim z balu. Nic dziwnego, że dziewczyna podejrzliwie zmarszczyła brwi. Czuła się, jakby owiał ją zimny wiatr, gwałtowny i rześki, ale nawet przyjemny - zwłaszcza jak ktoś lubił taką pogodę...

Nagle jednak stało się coś dziwnego. Lód w spojrzeniu Ślizgona zaczął stopniowo tajać, zupełnie jakby pod wpływem gorąca promieniującego od jego ciała przez cienki materiał jego koszuli. Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby Malfoy tak na kogoś patrzył.

Jak zauroczona wpatrywała się w cienką czerwoną linię na jego policzku, znaczącą miejsce, gdzie skaleczył go kawałek porcelany. Nie mogąc opanować ciekawości, uniosła rękę i przesunęła po ranie kciukiem, po czym spojrzała Malfoyowi w oczy. Czuła, że próbuje przeprosić go bez słów za to, że został zraniony, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego to robi.

Chłopak przymknął oczy i wydawało się, że jego oddech przyspieszył. Przesunął rękę z jej podbródka na policzek i przywarł do niej jeszcze mocniej. Hermiona, już wcześniej mocno rozgrzana przez panujący tego dnia nieznośny upał, teraz miała wrażenie, że gorąco emanujące z ich zetkniętych ze sobą ciał zmieniło korytarz w piec hutniczy.

Górna część koszuli Malfoya była wilgotna i przylegała ściśle do jego ciała, tak że pod cienkim materiałem rysowały się wyraźnie jego obojczyki i mięśnie klatki piersiowej. Hermiona czuła, jak wali jej serce, kiedy rozchylone wargi Ślizgona znalazły się o cal od jej ust.

Jeśli coś miało się teraz stać, było niemal pewne, że oboje gorzko tego pożałują. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że znajdowali się w bliskim sąsiedztwie rozeźlonego i najprawdopodobniej emocjonalnie niestabilnego Lucjusza Malfoya. Wprawdzie wystarczyłby jeden ruch - Hermiona powinna tylko pokręcić głową, odepchnąć Draco albo rzucić zjadliwy komentarz, żeby powstrzymać to, co było już oddalone tylko o grubość oddechu...

- Paniczu Draco - wdarł się w ciszę drżący, cienki głosik skrzatki. - Tulipanka ma zabrać panienkę do jej pokoju.

Mięśnie Malfoya zesztywniały i Hermiona pomyślała przez chwilę, że Ślizgon jej nie puści. Wtedy jednak pokiwał głową.

- Gwarantuję, że _będziesz_ mnie nienawidziła po tym, jak to wszystko się skończy - wyszeptał. Gryfonka stała w miejscu jak zamrożona, podczas gdy Draco cofnął się o krok. Wraz z nim zniknęło ciepło, intensywne spojrzenie i pocałunek, który widocznie nie miał się wydarzyć.

- Jesteś wrednym dupkiem, złym do szpiku kości - oznajmiła Hermiona buńczucznie, zadzierając brodę.

- Granger, dupek dupkowi nierówny. Mój ojciec na przykład należy do tych najgorszego rodzaju. Dlatego lepiej nie gadaj, co ci ślina na język przyniesie, dopóki nie wrócimy do szkoły. - Pogroził jej palcem, jakby była niegrzecznym dzieckiem. - Nie będę dwa razy powtarzał.

Hermiona wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu, oparta całym ciężarem o ścianę, gdy Ślizgon zbliżył się do drzwi gabinetu, zapukał, po czym wszedł do środka.

Cóż, Draco z pewnością zaliczał się do wrednych dupków. Pytanie tylko, jakiego dokładnie rodzaju.

o0o0o0o

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, kiedy Tulipanka prowadziła Hermionę do gościnnego pokoju znajdującego się we wschodnim skrzydle, gdzie dziewczyna miała zostać do chwili powrotu do Hogwartu następnego ranka. Skrzatka zasypywała dziewczynę radami, wskazówkami i różnymi informacjami, ale Hermiona była zbyt zamyślona, by zwracać na to większą uwagę.

Pokój gościnny, zaskakująco skąpo umeblowany, ozdobiono w zbyt krzykliwym stylu. Zewsząd zwieszały się i przyciągały wzrok połacie drogich tkanin - aksamitu, satyny, atłasu i jedwabiu. Meble wykonano z drewna tekowego, a sądząc po kolorystyce tkanin, pokój był przeznaczony dla dziewcząt. Hermiona orzekła, że zdecydowanie zbyt wiele było tu różu i bieli. Pokoje dla chłopców były zapewne utrzymane w kolorach ziemi, ze zwieszającymi się ze ścian obciętymi łbami hipogryfów i żelaznymi kajdanami w garderobie, na wypadek gdyby śmierciożercy chcieli się trochę zabawić po popijawie.

- Czy panienka potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze? - zapytała Tulipanka, wytrącając Hermionę z zadumy.

Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Jej wzrok padł na mały stolik przy ścianie, gdzie stał cynowy kubek z parującym eliksirem.

- A to co takiego? - zdziwiła się Hermiona i podeszła do stolika, by przyjrzeć się miksturze z bliska. Tulipanka tymczasem wyciągała dwie wielkie poduchy z falbanami z kufra z drewna sandałowego, który stał przy łóżku.

- Panienka musi to wypić, zanim zje kolację - odparła skrzatka.

- Dobrze, ale co to jest?

- Eliksir po.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w kubek i pociągając podejrzliwie nosem. Lucjusz widocznie miał ją za kompletną idiotkę, skoro sądził, że wypiłaby jakikolwiek eliksir, który podano jej w tym domu.

- Po? - zapytała. - Nie rozumiem.

- Panienka jest po tym z paniczem Draco, prawda? - zapytała skrzatka delikatnie. Sposób, w jaki to zrobiła, sprawił, że Hermiona od razu pojęła, o czym mowa. Tulipanka poklepała ją po przedramieniu.

- Najlepiej wypić to dziś. Jutro będzie smakował jeszcze gorzej - powiedziała skrzatka, marszcząc nos.

Hermiona nieufnie wpatrywała się w eliksir, który zdawał się bulgotać i pienić w odpowiedzi na jej spojrzenie.

Tulipanka cmoknęła niecierpliwie.

- Eliksir jest w porządku. Tulipanka sama go robi. Niech panienka spojrzy. - Skrzatka złapała kubek i wysączyła łyk mikstury. - Smakuje trochę jak popiół, ale kucharz dodał miód dla panienki.

Proszek Fiuu, korzeń lotosu, pędy malwy i kwiat strączyńca, z niewielkim dodatkiem miodu. Krótko mówiąc, standardowy i staromodny Wywar Antykoncepcyjny, którego przyrządzania uczyła się w piątej klasie. Większość czarodziejów używała zaklęć, ale Hermiona była zupełnie pewna, że ani ona, ani Malfoy nie rzucili _Contraceptusa_.

Gryfonka jęknęła w duszy. Co się z nią, do cholery, stało? Żeby nawet nie pomyśleć o zapobieganiu ciąży? Boże, powinna sobie solennie obiecać, że już nigdy nie weźmie alkoholu do ust - tego płynnego zła, które wypaczało logiczne myślenie i powodowało zanik instynktów moralnych. Wprawdzie biorąc pod uwagę aktualny moment jej cyklu miesięcznego, było wysoce nieprawdopodobne, by zaszła w ciążę z Draco, ale wolała dmuchać na zimne. Lucjusz Malfoy zapewne sądził podobnie i wolał nie narażać syna na dalsze komplikacje związane z niechcianym małżeństwem.

Dziewczyna podziękowała skrzatce i wypiła pierwszy łyk eliksiru.

- Długo już pracujesz dla tej rodziny? - zapytała.

Tulipanka wciąż krzątała się koło niej jak nadopiekuńcza matka i Hermiona czuła się przez to nieswojo. Była pewna, że musiało to mieć coś wspólnego z Lucjuszem. Pewnie rozkazał skrzatce upewnić się, że ich niemile widziany gość wysączył do dna ohydnie smakującą miksturę.

- Tak, tak. - Tulipanka pokiwała głową. - Tulipanka pracowała tu, jeszcze zanim panicz Draco się urodził i trzeba go było zacząć niańczyć.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wciąż go niańczysz?

Skrzatka wzruszyła ramionami, ale jej oczy zabłysły figlarnie.

- Panicz Draco nie życzy sobie, żeby ktoś go niańczył, ale Tulipanka wie, jak postawić na swoim.

- Nie wątpię w to - skomentowała Hermiona, uśmiechając się z zaszklonymi oczami.

Kubek był wreszcie pusty i Tulipanka zabrała go ze sobą. Po jej wyjściu Hermiona na przemian siedziała na skraju łóżka i spacerowała dookoła komnaty. Po czterdziestu minutach znowu pociekły jej łzy, a po trzech godzinach poddała się pokusie i wsunęła pod jedwabną kołdrę, siłą woli zagłuszając nieproszony głosik w jej umyśle, który beształ ją za to, że zgodziła się przyjąć jakiekolwiek udogodnienie oferowane przez Lucjusza Malfoya.

Ucieczka w sen mogła jej z pewnością pomóc zapomnieć na chwilę o ciężarze, jaki spoczął na jej ramionach, ale Hermiona i tak zdawała sobie sprawę, że następne dwa tygodnie będą chyba najdłuższymi w jej życiu.

Zwłaszcza jeśli wyzna prawdę Harry'emu i Ronowi.


End file.
